¡He venido del futuro!
by claudia kapranos
Summary: Fudou y Kidou vienen de 10 años en el futuro. Su intención es hacer que sus jóvenes "yo" se enamoren perdidamente el uno del otro, pese a que ambos se aborrecen a muerte.
1. Akio y Yuuto

**I**

**Akio y Yuuto**

-Querido Kidou, te presento a Fudou. -Y sonriente lo empuja suavemente hacia el frente.

-Y él es Kidou, sé amable con él. -Y el otro lo toma de los hombros acercándolo también.

-¡Agh! ¡Sé perfectamente quién es este idiota! -Respondió Fudou de forma agresiva quitándose a su yo mismo de encima.

Kidou se cruzó de brazos enrojecido de coraje, frunció el ceño y volteó el rostro a un lado.

-¡No me toques! -Continuó Fudou alzando las manos. -¡Vete al demonio! ¡Todos váyanse al demonio!

Cuando estaba por irse; su yo mismo lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo jaló sutilmente.

Fudou no podía hacer nada, estaba siendo arrastrado de espaldas contra su voluntad.

-¡Que me sueltes, te digo!

-Discúlpalo, Kidou. -Empezó a decir el yo mismo de Fudou tomándolo de los hombros nuevamente y acercándolo más hacia él. -Suele ser un salvaje cuando se lo propone.

-¡Oye pendejo que-

Su yo mismo le tapó la boca apenado con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Sé que lo sabes muy bien. -Y soltó una risita nerviosa.

-Claro. -Dijo Kidou mirando de reojo al yo mismo de Fudou.

-No seas desatento. -El yo mismo de Kidou lo tomó de la barbilla y lo enderezó al frente. -Te están hablando.

-Me disculpo. -Dijo Kidou.

-Ahora, ya que todo está bien. -Continuó diciendo el yo mismo de Fudou. -Empecemos otra vez.

Le quitó la mano de la boca y éste berreó irritado.

-Gagh. -Gruñó y se cruzó de brazos ignorando a Kidou.

Éste frunció el ceño mucho más molesto que antes.

-No se peleen, por favor. -Dijo el yo mismo de Fudou colocando sus manos en los hombros de su alterno. -Yo sé que están un poco nerviosos, pero lo entendemos.

-Ahora sean buenos el uno con el otro y entablen una bonita conversación. -Dijo el yo mismo de Kidou haciendo lo mismo.

Y ambos pegaron a sus alternos mejilla con mejilla.

Fudou casi muere de rabia y Kidou se molestó tanto que se le hacía un horrible nudo en la garganta.

-Anden, sean buenos amigos. -Dijo el yo mismo de Fudou.

-Así será mejor para ambos. -Dijo el yo mismo de Kidou.

Y ambos se lanzaron una mirada maliciosa por sobre las cabezas de sus alternos.

-¿Qué mierda significa esto? -Escupió Fudou muerto de rabia.

-Ambos van a casarse. -Respondió su yo alterno con una bonita y simpática sonrisa.

El yo alterno de Kidou asintió igual de sonriente.

Tanto Fudou como Kidou se quedaron en blanco y se alejaron el uno del otro al instante.

Más bien dicho, Fudou arrojó a Kidou y éste se apartó igual de voluntariamente.

Fudou enfrenta a su yo alterno:

-¡¿Qué clase de broma es esta? ¡Mira que venir aquí a insultar mi hombría y con él precisamente! ¡Pequeño estúpido! ¡Suficiente me has hecho ver mal y ahora esto! -Fudou se reclamaba así mismo completamente fuera de sí.

-Bla bla bla bla. -Repitió su yo alterno. -Eres tan grosero, debería darte una buena bofetada.

-¡Y tú eres un estúpido! ¡Luces tan estúpido fingiendo ser simpático! ¡Y además luces como una maldita señorita! ¡Deberías matarte! ¡Debería matarme de una vez!

Su yo alterno empezaba a perder la paciencia.

-Mira que no soporté al acosador favorito de Kidou para que tú te atrevas a llevarme la contraria y a meterte con mi cabello. -Decía el yo alterno de Fudou cruzándose de brazos y dejando ver una desesperación e ira reprimida en una risa y una conversación nerviosa. -Y si tanto te molesta mi actitud, deberías ver la tuya, eres peor que una rata, eres terrible.

-¿Ese fue tu mejor insulto, mujercita? ¿O acaso olvidaste incluso como usar un mingitorio?

-Suficiente, acabaré contigo.

-¡¿Qué clase de broma es esta? ¡Mira que venir aquí a insultar... -Al unísono de los gritos de Fudou.

Kidou enfrenta a su yo alterno:

-¡Casarme con Fudou! ¡¿Pero qué clase de idea es esa? ¡Eso es absurdo! ¡Ni siquiera tengo esa clase de interés! ¡Y menos con alguien tan desagradable como Fudou! ¡Es inconcebible! ¡Fudou es un monstruo, un abominable monstruo! ¡Vulgar, mal educado y salvaje! ¡Es peor que un animal! ¡Me sorprende que alguien tan bajo como él pueda cambiar tanto para bien! ¡Debió haberle sucedido algo realmente terrible! ¡Debió haber aprendido la lección de forma horrible! ¡Alguien debió haberle hecho sentir lo mismo que nos hace sentir a todos!

-¿Has terminado? -Preguntó el yo alterno de Kidou cruzado de brazos.

-Sí. -Dijo el otro con semblante triste y luego lo cambió a molestia. -Pero no me retracto de absolutamente nada de lo que dije.

-Lo sé. -Dijo su yo alterno. -Pero deberías saber que si estoy aquí es por algo. ¿No lo crees?

-¡Pero no por esa razón! ¡No por esa! ¡No puede ser esa!

-Cálmate, no vas a perder los estribos por algo así.

-¡Entonces deberías saber que no quiero tener nada que ver con él! ¡De ningún modo existente! ¡Desearía tanto jamás haberlo conocido!

-No hables así de Fudou. Él no es tan malo como crees.

-Seguramente que es mucho más ruin de lo que imagino.

Kidou se cruzó de brazos.

-Creo que ambos cometieron un error al venir aquí. No sé que tengan en mente, pero deberían irse.

-El error lo están cometiendo ambos en comportarse así. -Y su yo alterno empezó a ponerse más serio todavía. -Deberían llevarse bien, deberían intentar ser amigos.

-¿Qué tienes que ver tú con él? -Preguntó Kidou.

-Para empezar...

Fudou dirigía una mirada fría a su yo alterno esperando una respuesta a la misma pregunta.

-Estoy casado con él.

Y tanto Fudou como Kidou se quedaron helados al oír tal cosa.


	2. Matrimonio

**2**

**Matrimonio**

-¡Esto es una aberración! -Gritó Fudou horrorizado sin poder creerlo. -¡Yo no soy un maricón!

-¡¿Casados? ¡No puede ser verdad! ¡Debes estar engañándome!

-Un maldito maricón...

-Casado con un chico, y peor con alguien tan horrible como él.

-¡¿Pero en qué demonios estabas pensando? -Gritaron ambos a sus yo alterno.

-Simplemente pasó y ya. -Respondió el yo alterno de Fudou sin interés. -¿Acaso debe haber explicación para eso?

-Y aparte de maricón eres un cínico.

-Cínico siempre haz sido. -Respondió el yo alterno de Fudou verdaderamente molesto. -Y maricón también aunque no te hayas dado cuenta.

-¡Basta!

Y volvieron a agarrarse a golpes.

-¡¿Pero en qué demonios estabas pensando? -Gritaron ambos a sus yo alterno.

-Fudou es tan distinto de lo que tú crees. -Respondió el yo alterno de Kidou. -A la larga fue tan dulce, y me sentí tan feliz con él que-

-No, no quiero oír más. -Dijo Kidou interrumpiéndolo, horrorizado, casi temblando. -Solo quiero saber porqué lo hiciste.

-Me enamoré de él. -Respondió su yo alterno.

Kidou tragó saliva.

-Lo creería tal vez de alguien como Sakuma... ¿Pero él? ¿Por qué tenía que ser él? ¿Y si eso sucedió entonces por qué estás aquí de todas maneras? ¿Qué acaso no sucederá de todas formas?

-Sakuma. -Repitió su yo alterno y ahogó una risita. -No, por suerte no. -Y entonces volvió a ponerse serio. -Si estoy aquí es porque deben,

-¡Me haz sacado de quisio! -Interrumpió Fudou con un enorme grito dirigido a su yo alterno. -¡Por mí puedes irte al demonio! ¡No quiero ni tendré nada que ver con ese marica de Kidou!

Y se echó a correr.

Su yo alterno no intentó detenerlo si quiera.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su suéter y lo vio alejarse sin mucho interés.

-Tonto. -Se limitó a susurrar.

-Será mejor que me vaya también. -Dijo Kidou y se retiró tras una reverencia.

El yo alterno de Fudou se acercó al de Kidou y ambos se miraron no muy agusto.

-No pensé que fuera tan difícil. -Dijo el yo alterno de Kidou.

-Vaya que lo es. -Dijo el yo alterno de Fudou apoyando el brazo en el hombro de su compañero. -¿Qué crees que debamos hacer ahora, Kidou-kun?

-Mejor será que los dejemos un tiempo, volveremos en un par de días para ver lo que sucede.

-Y mientras tanto los estaremos vigilando, ¿Eh? -Sonrió.

-Vaya que sí. -Sonrió el otro.

Ambos se fueron a buscar un restaurante donde poder almorzar.


	3. Salvación

**3**

**Una posible y desesperada salvación**

"-Mira que casado con Fudou... -Pensaba Kidou. -Que cosa tan más horrible.

Hacía dos días que habían conocido a sus yo provenientes del futuro.

Como era de esperarse, Kidou y Fudou se despreciaron mucho más.

A tal grado que Fudou lo ignoró por completo. Dejó de decirle indirectas, de atacarlo o insultarlo.

Era como si no existiera para él.

Kidou parecía sentirse bien al respecto, pero al poco tiempo empezó a incomodarle tanta indiferencia.

El hecho de verse así mismo casado con un hombre y más aún, con su peor enemigo, había hecho que Fudou realmente se apartara tajantemente de Kidou.

-Que extraño, ahora ni siquiera me fastidia... Tanto dañó su hombría que ahora ni a verme de reojo se toma la molestia, que tonto es.

Kidou estaba sentado en la banca mirando la práctica.

En ella estaba Fudou.

Éste no miraba ni por simple error a Kidou, lo había convertido en un ser inexistente.

Y Kidou lo sabía.

-¿Te ha gustado nuestro resultado? -Escuchó Kidou una voz mientras veía a Fudou.

Sakuma se sentó a la izquierda de Kidou y tomaba un termo amarillo dispuesto a vaciar el contenido de un solo sorbo.

-Claro, van bastante bien. -Respondió Kidou apartando la vista de Fudou y concentrando toda su atención en Sakuma.

Sakuma sonrió con ojos brillantes.

-Me alegra que haya sido así.

"-Si de cierto modo llegué a sentir interés por un muchacho... ¿Por qué no fuiste tú? -Pensó Kidou. -"Claro, no es que me gustes ni mucho menos... Solo me sorprende que siendo tú y yo tan buenos amigos... ¿Por qué me tendría que casar con alguien como Fudou?

-¿Qué pasa, Kidou-kun? -Preguntó Sakuma al notar como su amigo parecía desprenderse de la realidad.

-Nada, no sucede nada. -Respondió éste y volteó el rostro.

Vio a Fudou salir del campo y sentarse en la banca del otro lado de éste.

Pasó la tarde.

Sakuma y Kidou la pasaron juntos.

Y de todos modos Kidou seguía haciéndose la misma pregunta.

-"Tal vez las cosas no pasen como pienso... El futuro siempre se puede cambiar.

-¿Sakuma? -Preguntó Kidou penosamente mirando al suelo.

Ambos caminaban cerca de la casa y las canchas, tal cual un paseo de amigos.

-Dime. -Habló Sakuma casi en un susurro. Se detuvo y miró curiosamente a Kidou.

-Estaba pensando... -Kidou hizo una pausa.

Y entonces tomó a Sakuma de los brazos y besó sus labios.

Sakuma no podía creerlo. Abrió los ojos de golpe y en cuanto supo que no estaba soñando, rodeó el cuello de Kidou con sus brazos.

Éste lo sostuvo de la cintura y ambos cerraron los ojos.

Fudou pudo verlos desde la ventana de su habitación.

Y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.


	4. Yuuto

**4**

**Yuuto**

-¿Por qué habría de estar con alguien tan aborrecible como Fudou? ¿Eh? -Le preguntaba Kidou a su yo alterno, mientras se ataba la capa frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo.

-Si te lo dijera, no tendría sentido. -Respondió su yo alterno antes de mordisquear una manzana amarilla. Estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas sobre el borde de la cama.

Kidou frunció el ceño nada convencido.

-Hacía mucho que no me recordaba a mí mismo usar esa cosa. -Dijo el yo alterno de Kidou mirándose a sí mismo diez años más joven, con una capa roja.

Sonrió y se incorporó dejando la manzana sobre la cama.

Se acercó a Kidou y le desató el cabello.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -Preguntó Kidou un poco sobresaltado.

-Nada. -Dijo bobamente su yo alterno con la cinta de Kidou entre los dientes.

Tomó su cabello y lo recorrió con los dedos, posteriormente lo aferró duramente y lo ató con precisión y soberbia.

-Estaba muy débil ese atado. -Respondió el yo alterno de Kidou mientras daba otra vuelta a la cinta.

-Pensaba ajustarlo una vez que estuviera listo. -Habló Kidou un poco molesto.

-Claro. -Parecía no ser lo suficientemente convincente.

-¿Por qué estás casado con Fudou? -Preguntó Kidou serenamente.

-Ya te lo dije. -Se limitó a decir su alterno. -Además no lo vas a entender todavía.

-No terminaste de decirme el porqué estaban aquí. ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Si siguen comportándose así, ambos la pasaran mal, sé de lo que hablo.

Kidou frunció el ceño.

-Es mejor que ambos estén juntos desde ahora, eso facilitará muchas cosas en el futuro. Entre ellas el hecho de que te será más fácil proteger a Fudou después.

-Yo quiero saber porqué. -Dijo Kidou empezando a molestarse. -Soy estratega, no adivino.

Su yo alterno sonrió maliciosamente.

-Entonces piensa, señor estratega, ¿Por qué tu yo mismo del futuro habría tenido que viajar diez años antes, sino es por algo que de verdad es importante? ¿Crees que me es ameno hacerlo por placer, o que me interesa fastidiarte? ¿De verdad me crees tan inmaduro como para jactarme de molestarme a mí mismo?

Kidou no dijo nada. Estaba helado.

-Hay gente bastante peligrosa donde yo vengo. -Continuó diciendo su yo alterno. -Gente que de ningún modo permitiría que Fudou y yo intentemos conseguir ayuda de algún otro lugar.

-Los están siguiendo. Los están siguiendo y podrían estar dándose cuenta de sus intenciones aquí.

-Exactamente las intenciones es algo que ambos dudamos, pero es cierto que saben de ustedes y de nuestra linda estancia en este lugar.

-¿Y qué exactamente tendría que ver el hecho de que Fudou y yo estemos -Hizo una mueca de desagrado- casados?

-Si se cuidan el uno al otro desde ahora, entonces correrán menos peligro cuando el tiempo transcurra. Se habrán ahorrado muchas cosas, y te aseguro que estarán mejor preparados para hacer frente a las personas de las que te estoy hablando.

-¿Y quiénes son esas personas exactamente?

-Eso es algo que no puedo decirte.

Kidou parecía sin seguir satisfecho.

-Sé que no entiendes nada, aún cuando te lleve diez años adelante y veas todo con tus propios ojos; a ti lo que de verdad te intriga es el hecho de cómo Fudou y tú terminaron juntos, y eso ni con toda una cátedra o una estrategia, podrás llegar a entender.

Kidou parecía cada vez más decepcionado de no tener la respuesta concreta que tanto quería.

-Ya es tarde. Y te están esperando en la práctica.

Kidou asintió y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta delicadamente.

Su yo alterno se sentó en el borde de la cama y lo miró marcharse.

En el camino Kidou se encontró con Fudou, y ambos leyeron confusión en sus rostros.


	5. Akio

**5**

**Akio**

-Hace tanto que no recordaba como lucía este lugar. -Suspiraba el yo alterno de Fudou contemplando encantando la habitación en la cual su joven versión dormía. -Me gustaba pasar tanto tiempo aquí en vez de allá afuera.

-Eres más patético de lo que pensé. -Habló Fudou molesto, mientras se meneaba el cabello hacia arriba.

-Sin embargo, no me arrepiento de haber sido como tú. -Dijo el otro mirándolo sonriente.

Fudou se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

Su yo alterno estaba sentado en medio de la cama, con las piernas cruzadas y la espalda inclinada hacia delante.

-A puesto que te gustaría darme otra buena paliza. ¿Eh?

Fudou soltó una risita y cerró los ojos.

-Verás que esa clase de impulsos van a desaparecer pronto.

-¿Por qué diablos luces tan confiado? ¿Qué te hace pensar que de un momento a otro me volveré pasivo y aceptaré condiciones de otras personas?

-Simplemente te digo cosas que tú ignoras. -Respondió su otro yo. -Como por ejemplo qué clase de cereal dejarás de comer, o cuántas novias tendrás, o cuándo conseguirás tu primer empleo.

"-O porqué ahora tienes que cuidar de Kidou y procurar que no le pase nada por culpa suya.

Fudou frunció el ceño con enorme desagrado.

-¿Por culpa de quienes? -Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

-Esa clase de cosas no puedo decirlas. -Respondió su otro yo seriamente. -Y aunque pudiera, no alcanzarías a comprenderlas totalmente.

Fudou se sentó en el borde de la cama, a la diestra de su yo mayor, y lo miró con ojos bien abiertos.

-Si desde ahora logramos que ambos estén juntos y empiecen a ver el uno por el otro, entonces tendrás por seguro diez años después que todo resulta más sencillo.

-¿Pero porqué entonces habríamos de estar juntos si todo pinta tan mal? ¿Qué acaso no será más fácil si nos alejamos? ¿Si tanto nos jactamos de querernos, no será más fácil si nos apartamos por el bien del otro?

El otro yo de Fudou pareció asombrarse de aquellas preguntas. Se conocía perfectamente así mismo, sabía que en ese entonces Fudou no necesitaría de muchos elementos para deducir algo o dar un buen juicio: Pero de eso a demostrar de pronto tanta empatía o sentimientos hacia alguien, eso realmente le había asombrado.

-Si eso sucediera, ten por seguro que correríamos el doble de peligro.

"-Si ambos permanecen juntos, todo irá bien.

Como era de esperarse, Fudou no entendió muy bien.

-Ellos nos están buscando ahora. -Habló su otro yo estirando las piernas y cruzándolas una sobre otra. Miró al techo y parpadeó. -Saben que estamos aquí.

-¿Kidou y yo podríamos estar en peligro, cierto? ¿Qué nos harán? -Preguntó su joven versión más interesado que antes.

-De eso no estamos seguros. -Le respondió sin dejar de ver al techo. -Pero mejor no se separen ni anden solos.

Fudou no pareció contento.

-Tal vez ahora no sientas más que indiferencia hacia él. A mi no puedes engañarme, no lo odias, simplemente te molesta que intente superarte o que crea que es perfecto.

Fudou sonrió.

-Pero jamás lo dañarías a propósito a menos que quiera pelea, y sabes que eso jamás haría alguien como él.

-Alguien como él jamás se ensuciaría las manos con alguien como yo. -Dijo Fudou profundamente complacido.

-Pero sí lo haría por ti. -Respondió su yo alterno con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro.

Fudou abrió enormemente los ojos, estaba más que sorprendido de escuchar tal cosa.

-Kidou lo haría. -Continuó el otro. -Lo haría las veces que fueran necesarias.

Empezaba a perder la mirada, como si muchas cosas vinieran a su mente y su sonrisa y felicidad se hacían más grandes.

Fudou bajó la vista y relajó el cuerpo.

No parecía satisfecho.

-Cuando menos confórmate con saber que por ahora no tendrán que preocuparse de mucho.

-¿Los sujetos que los buscan ya intentaron evitar que ustedes hablaran con nosotros? -Preguntó Fudou subiendo los pies a la cama.

-Por fortuna no, pero no me confiaría demasiado en que se irán sin intentar cualquier cosa.

Fudou suspiró y se echó de espaldas fuertemente.

-Será mejor que te vayas, la práctica no tardará en comenzar y van a requerir de ti. No es que recuerde este día o algo parecido, pero algo me dice que va a ser así.

Fudou se levantó y salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Su yo alterno permaneció sentado. Ahora con la mirada en el piso de madera de la habitación.

No lucía muy feliz.


	6. Perdición

**6**

**Perdición**

-¿Piensas sermonearme toda la tarde? -Preguntaba Kidou a su yo alterno, tras haber terminado la práctica.

-Al menos hasta que termines esa relación con Sakuma, ten por seguro que lo haré.

-¡¿Pero por qué? ¡¿Qué tiene de malo? ¡¿Por qué no puedo estar con alguien con quien es obvio que terminaría de todas formas? ¡Nos conocemos perfectamente, nos entendemos! ¡Seríamos la pareja ideal!

-Si tan solo lo quisieras.

Kidou no dijo nada.

-No seas terco. No lo lastimes, él no tiene la culpa. No intentes enamorarte de alguien que de ninguna forma podrá ser para ti.

"-Y aunque así fuera, aunque de verdad te lograras enamorar de él. Yo te aseguro que al final terminarías al lado de Fudou, no porque el te haya obligado o porque Sakuma te haya abandonado, sino porque al final terminaste enamorándote de él.

-¿Eso fue lo que te pasó a ti, no es así?

El yo alterno de Kidou empezó a reír.

-No, a mi no me pasó eso, yo desde el comienzo estuve con Fudou, a pesar de que él estuvo con algunas personas antes que yo.

-¿Y por qué estás tan seguro entonces de que esta vez no va a ser diferente?

-Porque para empezar, sería Sakuma quien estaría conmigo, no Fudou.

Kidou volvió a callar.

-Si eres tan maduro como ambos creemos que lo eres, no te comportes como un patán. Deja de jugar con él, dale el lugar que se merece como tu amigo y no lo lastimes más.

Kidou asintió con la cabeza.

Y una vez que se marchó y terminó con Sakuma, incluso por voluntad propia, se detuvo en el campo.

Fudou seguía ahí.

Estaba atardeciendo y veía el cielo con ojos entrecerrados.

Kidou lo miró desde lejos.

"-No imagino lo que haz de estar pasando. -Pensó Kidou.

Entonces decidió acercarse.

Fudou sintió su presencia, pero no dijo nada.

Kidou quedó a la diestra de Fudou, y también miró hacia el cielo.

El viento mecía el cabello de ambos, empezaba a hacer fresco y Fudou metió las manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, hasta que pasó un buen tiempo.

-Terminé con Sakuma. -Dijo Kidou serenamente. -Pero no tienes nada de que preocuparte.

Fudou asintió con la cabeza y se alejó.

Como era de esperarse, no le importó.

-¿Te molesté? -Preguntó Kidou. -Puedo irme si lo deseas, solo venía a decírtelo. Aunque sé que de todos modos te hubieras dado cuenta.

Fudou volvió a asentir, pero no dejó de caminar alejándose de Kidou.

-Igual no vamos a hacer las paces nunca. -Susurró Kidou.

Se dio la vuelta dándole también la espalda.

-¡Fudou! -Escuchó el pálido muchacho detrás suyo. Pero no volteó. -¡Fudou! ¡Ayúdame!

Abriendo los ojos de golpe, Fudou dio media vuelta al instante y pudo ver como intentaban llevarse a Kidou.

-¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo? ¡Déjenlo tranquilo! -Fudou echó a correr furioso hacia donde estaba Kidou. La distancia no era mucha, pero debía darse prisa.

De pronto, Kidou desapareció ante sus propios ojos cuando uno de los extraños sujetos que forcejeaban con él; hiciera emerger de pronto una densa oscuridad incapaz de ser desdeñada con la vista.

-¡Kidou! -Gritó Fudou deteniéndose de pronto al no haber nadie más en el campo.

Tenía los ojos bien abiertos, y las ojeras se marcaban fuertemente en su pálido rostro.

Entonces apretó los puños y dientes y lanzó una maldición mientras oscurecía sobre él.

-¡Maldita sea! -Gritó cayendo de rodillas en el medio del campo. -¡Qué estúpido soy! -Gritó escupiendo y cerrando los ojos fuertemente. -¡Un completo estúpido!

Las estrellas aparecieron a los pocos instantes mientras la noche continuaba creciendo.

Y Fudou juraba ir tras ellos y encontrar a Kidou.


	7. Confusión

**7**

**Confusión**

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? -Preguntaba el yo alterno de Fudou a su compañero.

-Estoy pensando. -Obtuvo como respuesta.

-¡Soy lo suficientemente estúpido como para haber permitido que se lo llevaran! ¡Tan estúpido como para haberlo abandonado! -Gritaba Fudou muerto de rabia.

-Eso no nos facilita nada. -Dijo el yo alterno de Kidou seriamente.

Estaba sentado sobre los restos de lo que una vez fue un poderoso roble; pensando en una respuesta y su amado esposo, de pie, a su lado, sosteniendo su hombro levemente.

Los tres se encontraban afuera de la casa: Entre los árboles que llevaban al campo de entrenamiento.

Fudou pareció entrar en razón, pero seguía sintiendo frustración. Miró al otro yo de Kidou con atención y sorpresa, mientras el remedo de cabello que tenía, le cubría el ojo izquierdo.

-Si tienen a Kidou, lo más probable es que no sea muy lejos de aquí. -Habló su otro yo. -No serán tan estúpidos como para llevarlo al futuro.

-Así es. -Dijo el otro yo de Kidou. -No se arriesgarían.

-¿Pero acaso piensan decirme quienes fueron los bastardos que se llevaron a Kidou? ¿O tampoco tiene caso que lo sepa? -Preguntó Fudou molesto y con ojos relampagueantes.

-Son enviados de un malvado hombre que diez años adelante, pretende cambiar a placer suyo el soccer. -Dijo el otro yo de Kidou, con recelo en la voz. -De modo que sea a su retorcida manera y sin importar el precio que tenga que pagar.

"-Fudou y yo hemos estado ayudando a muchas otras personas que están dispuestas a poner resistencia, entre ellas obviamente, mucha gente que conoces.

-Y claro, que todos nos hemos arriesgado demasiado. -Continuó el otro yo de Fudou, abriendo los ojos y reluciendo como los de un gato. -Tanto, que por ello Kidou y yo decidimos venir hasta aquí.

"-Solo uniéndolos a ustedes, poco a poco sabrían como manejar lo que sería su futuro, aunque no pudieran imaginarlo ni por puro error.

-Y ahora Kidou está en manos de esos sujetos. -Terminó Fudou. Y volvió a llenarse de ira.

Lanzó un horrible grito y golpeó ambas manos contra el tronco de un árbol, haciendo estremecerlo de cuerpo entero y haciendo caer varias hojas.

-¡Tengo que encontrarlo a como de lugar! -Dijo más decidido que nunca.

-Y la única forma de lograrlo es que trabajemos juntos. -El yo alterno de Kidou se puso de pie. -Tengo un plan.

Y ambos Akio sonrieron.

El primero bastante aliviado y entusiasmado, al ver como su amado volvía a enaltecerse como el espléndido estratega que era.

Y el segundo sonreía, porque sabía que todo marcharía bien ahora.

Pronto Kidou estaría a salvo y eso estaría bien para él.


	8. Extraño Paseo

**8**

**Extraño Paseo**

-¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Es una locura! ¡¿Qué no lo entiendes? ¡No lo hagas!

El yo mayor de Fudou gritaba desesperado a su esposo.

-Si ellos te atrapan será el fin. ¡Y yo no quiero que eso pase!

-Todo va a estar bien. -Respondió el yo mayor de Kidou, un poco molesto. -Tienes que confiar en mí.

-¡No puedes pedirme que lo haga tan a la ligera! -Respondió el otro desesperado. -¡Sabes que no soy así!

-Y tú sabes que no te estaría pidiendo esto de no ser por una muy buena razón. -Tomó seriamente a Fudou de los hombros. -También tengo miedo, y mucho.

Fudou negó con la cabeza y contuvo las lágrimas.

-¡NO! ¡No lo acepto!

Y echó a correr alejándose de Kidou.

Éste no intentó detenerlo si quiera.

El plan de Kidou era infiltrarse en una de las bases de quienes seguramente se habían llevado a su yo menor, y así poder rescatarlo.

Pero a su esposo aquella idea no solamente le parecía arriesgada, sino también una completa locura.

En cuanto a Fudou, éste regresó a la casa a regañadientes, y muy a pesar de que él deseaba ir con Kidou y salvar a su compañero.

El hecho de decirle que no podría ayudar mucho, de cierto modo lo puso mal.

Así que ahora, en el medio de un bosque, se encontraba el yo alterno de Kidou.

-Será mejor que no me sigas. -Susurró. -De ese modo ni tú ni Akio correrán peligro.

Y dio media vuelta internándose cada vez más en él.

Sin embargo, a los pocos metros sintió una presencia.

Se detuvo frunciendo el ceño y apretó los puños.

-Me sorprende el verte aquí solo. -Dijo el recién llegado.

Kidou sonrió maliciosamente.

-¿Y cuál es tu plan esta vez? -Preguntó manteniendo esa sonrisa, y volteando la cara de medio lado.

-Imagina. -Obtuvo como respuesta.

Y de improviso, Kidou se vio rodeado por hombres de aquel que había ordenado, atrapasen a su joven versión, o a la de Akio.

Fue atrapado finalmente, no sin antes dar una buena pelea y demostrar que podía defenderse por sí mismo.

Diferencia de fuerzas distribuidas en cerca de tres individuos contra uno solo.

Sin duda era injusto.

Fue inmovilizado por la espalda, sujetado fuertemente y después atado de las muñecas.

-Disculpa que haya olvidado traer un juego de esposas. -Dijo su compañía acercándose malévolamente. -Pero me temo que usé varias de ellas con tu pequeña versión.

Y lanzó una fría y horrible sonrisa.

Kidou se llenó de ira.

-¡Llevémoslo al futuro! -Ordenó a sus hombres. -¡Ahí nos aseguraremos de que no intente algo más!

Aquella persona le dirigió una ultima sonrisa, mientras uno de sus hombres sincronizaba de modo extraño su reloj digital de muñeca.

-No me mires así, Kidou. -Dijo el hombre. -Me hace sentir mal que me odies.

-No estoy de humor para tus bromas. -Respondió éste hostilmente, mientras era sujetado por dos hombres, por la espalda.

Un vórtice brillante y de tamaño no mayor al de una persona, apareció en el medio del camino. Un extraño frío pareció manar de aquel portal, y entonces, el grupo avanzó.

Kidou gruñía entre dientes, y su captor continuaba mirándolo.

Esta vez con recelo.

-Quítate esos malditos anteojos del rostro. -Dijo molesto y tomando la parte superior de los lentes, los apartó de un jalón haciendo que Kidou inclinara la cabeza y cerrara los ojos iracundo.

Los arrojó al pasto con enorme desprecio.

Kidou abrió los ojos y le lanzó una mirada horrible.

-Así está mejor. -Dijo el hombre. -Ya puedes avanzar, me desespera este lugar.

Y cruzaron el vórtice.

Éste desapareció a los pocos segundos de que el hombre, quien fuera el último en cruzar, mirará celosamente hacia atrás, detenida y fríamente, como si esperara que algo o alguien emergiera de pronto e intentara detenerlo.

No ocurrió nada, y aún así cruzó el portal con una profunda desconfianza.

Tras seis o siete segundos de que aquella extraña puerta se desvaneciera, y estando completamente seguros de que ninguna sorpresa los aguardaría; ambos Akio asomaron la cabeza.

Ambos habían estado escondidos entre el follaje, y habían visto y escuchado todo.

-Entonces Kidou si está en el futuro. -Dijo Fudou con ojos bien abiertos. -Tenemos que ir por él.

-Hasta ahora el plan parece estar funcionando. -Dijo su otro yo dando un último vistazo a su alrededor, y emergiendo de pronto. -Si Kidou llega hasta donde está su joven versión, entonces será un éxito.

Fudou también salió.

-Que plan tan arriesgado, mira que entregarse así mismo al Quinto Sector para saber de su propio paradero. -Continuó el otro yo de Fudou. -Pero aún así todo nos ha estado resultando.

Se agachó y recogió dulcemente los anteojos de su esposo. Los miró preocupado y los limpió doblándolos cariñosamente.

-Ya te los devolveré. -Susurró apenado, pero confiado en sus palabras. Y los guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su suéter.

-¿Quién es ese hombre? -Preguntó Fudou. -El que,

-Debemos alcanzar a Kidou. -Habló su otro yo interrumpiéndolo de golpe, tras incorporarse y acercarse a Fudou.

-¿Pero cómo? ¿Acaso tú también tienes uno de esos relojes de pulso?

-No, tengo algo mucho mejor. -Y del bolsillo del suéter, sacó un simple cronómetro.

Fudou pareció no entender el chiste.

Su yo mayor apretó algunos botones y activó el contador.

E hizo emerger un pequeño vórtice como el de la primera vez. Solo que la luz que manaba de éste, no era tan poderosa, y el boquete era apenas del tamaño de Fudou.

Sin embargo el aire frío parecía ser mucho mayor.

Hizo estremecer a Fudou al instante.

-Antes de irnos, -Comenzó a decir su yo mayor. -Tengo algo que quiero que uses.

Metió el cronómetro y sacó una cinta azul.

Fudou la miró con recelo.

-¿Y para qué demonios es eso? -Preguntó molesto frunciendo el ceño.

-Quédate quieto y se un buen muchacho. -Respondió su yo mayor.

Y entonces colocó una parte de la cinta sobre los ojos de su pequeña versión y ató el resto tras su cabeza.

-¿Qué?

-No puedo dejar que veas el futuro. -Habló su versión mayor. -Y no te quitaré la cinta hasta que lleguemos al sitio que Kidou nos indique.

"-Por lo pronto y hasta entonces, andarás a ciegas.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay con ello si veo? -Preguntó Fudou confundido.

-Simplemente, no te va a gustar nada, ni tampoco deberías saber quienes son tus amigos y quienes no, es mejor que lo sepas en su momento, y no desde ahora.

Lo tomó de la mano, Fudou le correspondió.

La mano fría y huesuda de Fudou se encontró con la mano delicada y cálida de su versión mayor. Se tomaron fuertemente y caminaron cruzando aquella ventana al futuro.

La misma que desapareció más pronto que la primera.

Fudou sintió como continuaba caminando, cuando menos durante un par de segundos o tal vez un poco más.

De pronto se detuvo, y aquel frío desapareció.

-Hemos llegado. -Le oyó decir a su yo mayor. -Será mejor que nos escondamos, no creo que Kidou tarde en indicarnos donde ésta.

Fudou asintió a ciegas sin decir algo.

Fue conducido a un lugar que no conocía y mucho menos podía ver.

Caminó a ciegas cuando menos unos diez minutos.

Y entonces escuchó el sonido de una campanilla, seguido de una puerta y el cerrar de ésta.

El lugar olía a alcanfor, y vislumbraba tontamente algo verdoso.

-Nuestro nuevo refugio. -Le oyó decir a su otro yo. -Vamos, bajemos y esperemos.

Escuchó como se acercaban a una barra de madera y subían una parte de ésta para pasar.

Luego el abrir de una puerta de metal, un sonido hueco al ser cerrada.

El olor había desaparecido por completo.

Y después...

Escaleras, muchas escaleras.

Escaleras que llevaban hacia abajo, frías y forjadas con liso y fuerte metal.

Bajó y bajó...

Y aquel descenso le pareció infinito.


	9. Hostilidad

**9**

**Hostilidad**

-Akio, Akio. -Una voz dulce y distante se escuchaba poco a poco. Un suave empujón y de nuevo esa voz. -Akio-kun, despierta ya.

Fudou abrió los ojos lentamente.

Hacía tres horas se había echado a dormir en un modesto catre similar a una camilla de ambulancia; su yo mayor le había quitado la cinta y lo había dejado descansar.

Fudou vislumbró un cuarto muy extraño, una especie de habitación oscura, con una tenue luz verdosa que si la mirabas directamente mucho tiempo; te resultaba peculiarmente incómoda.

Parecía una habitación de calderas, con cientos de tubos yendo de aquí a allá. Naciendo en algún rincón oscuro del extenso pasillo, y terminando su camino más allá de las poderosas máquinas que se escondían cruzando unos cuantos metros.

Hacía frío, a pesar de estar veinte metros bajo tierra.

Fudou pudo ver a su yo mayor, ahora frente a él.

-¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó sentándose en el borde del catre con semblante adormecido y estirando sus huesos.

-Kidou me indicó donde está. Ya es hora. -Respondió su versión mayor.

Fudou abrió los ojos y olvidó de pronto su adormecimiento.

-Eso quiere decir, -Parpadeó. -¿Qué ya está con Kidou?

-No lo sé, simplemente nos dijo que en cuanto él supiera donde estaba, nos lo haría saber.

-Kidou y sus planes. -Bufó como si no le importase. -Al parecer nunca cambió.

Pero Fudou adulto sonrió.

-Vamos, ayudemos al pequeño Kidou.

Nuevamente le colocó aquella cinta y se tomaron de la mano para empezar a subir las eternas escaleras.

Se escuchaba el ir y venir de extrañas cosas que hicieron erizar a Fudou, cosas pesadas y veloces que de vez en cuando se oían rascar por sobre las cabezas de ambos Akio.

Ruido del agua, no en forma de goteras (aunque también las había) sino de agua que fluía y de vez en vez lograba empapar a Fudou como una pequeña briza.

Y entre más subían, más frío hacía.

-¿Qué es este lugar? -Preguntó Fudou.

-Una tienda de armas. -Respondió Akio.

Fudou frunció el ceño.

-¿De quién es?

-Nuestra no, de Kidou tampoco. Sigue subiendo.

Fudou gruñó.

-Deberían decirle que contrate un exterminador, esas malditas ratas me están poniendo nervioso.

Akio rió.

-Tú ya estabas nervioso, no me puedes engañar. Simplemente ellas te pusieron más tenso, no te preocupes, no intentarán nada.

Continuaron subiendo, esta vez permanecieron callados.

Ya casi a los quince minutos, Fudou sintió como se detenían y aquella pesada puerta se volvía a abrir. El repentino olor a alcanfor le provocó una jaqueca.

-Vamos. -Akio lo jaló y ambos rodearon la puerta.

Akio la cerró, apagó la luz y rodearon el mostrador.

Fudou frunció el ceño.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Ya no saldremos por la puerta principal, ya no es seguro.

Salieron entonces por un pequeño boquete ubicado debajo de una bonita escalera de madera que llevaba al segundo piso.

Llegaron a la parte trasera de la tienda, y echaron a caminar rápidamente.

El fresco hizo sentir mejor a Fudou.

De pronto sintió las manos de su versión mayor tocar su rostro, y al instante lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Por qué me la quitaste?

-Ya puedes ver y necesito de otro par de ojos. -Akio sonrió.

Condujo por varios callejones a su joven versión, no anduvieron en línea recta todo el tiempo; la mayoría de las veces, iban cuesta abajo, en zig zag, e incluso pasaron debajo de un puente casi corroído.

El tren ya no pasaba y eran pocos los automóviles que circulaban por esa parte de la ciudad.

Se acercaban a las afueras, donde era desolación y hostilidad.

Fudou empezó a inquietarse, no le importaba demasiado lo que le pasara, después de todo, estaba acostumbrado a andar en pandillas y a rondar sitios como aquel; pero su yo mismo había cambiado tanto, que de cierto modo temía que fuera lastimado.

Y Kidou, aunque no deseara aceptarlo, o no se percatara; saber que Kidou estaba en un lugar tan apartado y agresivo lo preocupaba.

Ahora entendía de cierto modo lo de su visión.

De pronto él y su versión mayor se detuvieron.

Miró entonces una extraña y brillante concentración de edificios, muy a lo lejos.

-En el centro de esa ciudad es donde están ambos. -Le oyó decir a Akio. -Sin duda creerás que tan apartados de nosotros no habría porqué temer, pero lo que esos sujetos hacen de verdad es terrible.

Tomó a Fudou de la mano, y descendieron una cuesta.

Una carretera desolada y una miserable parada de autobús, alumbrada con un peculiar y absurdo anuncio como en todas ellas.

-En cinco minutos vendrá el autobús y nos llevará a donde queremos. -Continuó diciendo Akio. -Tardaremos aproximadamente otros quince en llegar a la ciudad y diez en llegar a pie a donde debemos estar.

Fudou no decía nada, simplemente miraba sentado, el desgastado concreto.

-No te preocupes, no será demasiado tarde.

Fudou se despabiló y miró con ojos bien abiertos a Akio.

Éste sonrió.

-Confío en Kidou.

Fudou no podía entender su tranquilidad, aunque, conociéndose a sí mismo, sabía que por dentro también tenía miedo.

El autobús finalmente llegó.

Una lúgubre cafetera conducida por un extraño y regordete chofer con aspecto enfermizo.

Ambos subieron, a la máquina casi vacía, de no ser tal vez por dos o tres personas más; dispersas a placer, mantenidas la una lo más lejos posible de las otras dos.

Como si estuvieran enfermas.

Oscura y llena de asquerosos intentos de letras y obscenos garabatos, así era su transporte.

Se sentaron en medio: Fudou, y su versión mayor.

La burla de camión arrancó.

Lentamente al principio, hizo un ruido pesado, y luego avanzo normalmente.

Se escuchaba el ir y venir de algo, tal vez una botella... Tal vez otra rata.

Fudou miraba por la ventana, intentando en vano vislumbrar el final de la cuesta que recién habían bajado; de no ser por la luz de la parada y la luz de la estrellas, tal vez jamás la hubiera encontrado.

Qué infame y deprimente lugar, que horrible era el futuro.

¿Habría sido tal vez por ello, que su yo mayor no había querido que lo viese?

Fudou se puso realmente mal.

No sabía si era la pena, la congoja, o que estaba enfermo de ver tanta mierda en un solo lugar.

Sin embargo, sintió un bonito calor.

Akio tomó su mano y se sujetaron fuertemente.

Sí, ahora había cambiado tanto, que en vez de infundir miedo u odio; ahora brindaba seguridad y profunda ternura.

Tal vez por ello, Kidou se había enamorado de él años atrás, y habían decidido estar juntos.

Ambos Akio se miraron a los ojos, esta vez, fija y tristemente.

-Tú crees en él, y yo también. -Le empezó a decir su yo mayor. -Y él cree en nosotros, tanto, que por ello se dejó capturar.

"-Él sabe que su plan funcionará, sabe que podremos sacarlos a ambos y salir bien al final.

-Sólo quiero que Kidou esté bien. -Dijo Fudou intentando ser fuerte, pero se sentía asquerosamente impotente y luchaba por no hablar con voz quebrada. Entrecerró los ojos.

Tal vez iba a llorar.

-Con eso me basta. Y entonces, -Hizo una pausa. -Nos iremos de aquí, y no volveremos jamás.

-Y estará bien. -Terminó de decir su versión mayor. -Verás que ambos lo estarán.

Fudou sonrió torpemente y asintió.

Entonces volvió a mirar a la ventana y pudo ver como empezaban a descender, rumbo a aquellas luces que se hacían cada vez más poderosas.

Suspiró.

Y volvió a ser el de antes, una vez que recordó porqué estaba en ese lugar.

Precisamente en ese momento.

Y aún con la mano de su yo mayor sujetando la suya.


	10. Reencuentro

**10**

**Reencuentro**

De pronto, pareció recobrar la conciencia.

No podía ver más allá de su nariz: La silueta de un escritorio se dibujaba débilmente, y todo gracias a la tenue luz que se filtraba torpemente por entre las persianas; horizontales, justo en la ventana del fondo.

Ya había estado ahí antes, conocía el lugar, sabía que estaba en la oficina de su captor.

Kidou se encontraba atado a una silla de madera, las muñecas detrás del respaldo, atadas con su propia cuerda; y el tórax completamente inmovilizado a los barrotes y respaldo.

Respiraba con un poco de dificultad, y apretaba los dientes intentando pensar en cómo soltarse.

Estaba furioso, miraba al suelo alfombrado, intentando pensar en un plan. Hacía un par de horas que se encontraba en ese estado, y una vez que tuvo certeza de dónde se encontraba; le hizo saber a Akio y a su joven versión, sobre su localización.

Tenía en el interior de su bonito reloj de pulso, un rastreador. Uno al cual le dio a su esposo una vez, cuando los hombres del Quinto Sector lo capturaron, y Kidou tuvo que salvarlo.

Pero de eso ya tiene un tiempo, y nuevamente estaba en aquel cuartel suyo.

Esta vez por complicidad de ambos Akio, y suya.

Se encontraba en la lúgubre oficina del hombre que lo había capturado, por segunda vez, y aunque la primera entró amistosamente; ahora estaba ahí por enemistad. El Seitei, el mismo que había dado de la orden de atrapar a Fudou hace tiempo.

Kidou miraba con recelo aquel sombrío lugar, e intentaba pensar en dónde podrían tener a su yo más joven.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió por segunda vez en lo que iba de la noche, y se cerró al instante. La luz entró y escapó al mismo tiempo.

-Yuuto Kidou, esta es la segunda vez que te tengo aquí, ya deberías saber que eres bienvenido cuando desees hablar conmigo. -Calló, y tomó a Kidou de los hombros. -Solo que por favor no sea cuando tengo algo importante que hacer, o no quieras echarme a perder mis fiestas.

-¿Y por eso es que intentaste hacerle daño a Fudou, me equivoco? -Preguntó Yuuto hostilmente.

Aquel hombre sonrió y aferró sus hombros fuertemente.

-No escuchabas por las buenas, así que quise ver si a la fuerza es que entendías.

Yuuto reprimió una maldición, apretó los dientes, y sus ojos relampaguearon.

-Si me lo preguntas, ese muchacho siempre ha dado problemas. -Añadió aquel hombre soltando a Yuuto y dirigiéndose delicadamente hasta una fina mesa, a la derecha de su escritorio. -Me sorprendió mucho escuchar que él y tú se habían comprometido. -Tomó una botella transparente y un vaso ancho y pequeño; ambos los azotó bruscamente sobre la mesa.

-Y pensar que una vez te había dado tanto gusto. -Dijo Yuuto, ahora, un poco melancólico.

Aquel hombre sonrió y soltó una pequeña risita.

-¿Quieres? -Preguntó sirviéndose un poco de alcohol. Y sin voltear a ver a Yuuto.

-No. -Respondió Yuuto rejego.

-Claro, que tonto, tan correcto que eres.

Esta vez Yuuto sonrió. No era cierto y ambos lo sabían, simplemente que no bebía sin ganas y solía moderarse bastante más que sus congéneres.

Incluso más que el propio Fudou.

Finalmente aquel hombre dejó de darle la espalda, y recargó el cuerpo en el borde de la mesa.

Meneó la copa lentamente con la mano derecha, a la altura del hombro, y contempló a su presa atada.

-¿Por qué no me haces caso nunca? -Preguntó, y luego le dio un sorbo a su bebida. -Eres demasiado listo, incluso ambicioso, perfeccionista y orgulloso. ¿Qué tiene de malo lo que hago?

-No me gusta. -Respondió sin más su presa. -Creo que nunca me ha gustado y desde que supe de como hacía las cosas, aquel al que seguía, fue que me di cuenta de que seguir esa clase de ejemplo, no valía la pena.

-No valía la pena porque te gustan las cosas difíciles. -Respondió aquel hombre, y dio un enorme sorbo a su bebida. Hasta el fondo.

Exhaló bruscamente y azotó el vaso fuertemente contra el mueble.

Yuuto lo miró fijamente a los ojos, al igual que su captor.

A pesar de aquella oscuridad, a pesar de verse borrosa y torpemente; aquellos ojos se encontraron y se retaban el uno al otro.

Finalmente, el seitei sonrió.

-Tengo que irme, iré a ver si quieres algo de comer, tal vez te gusten las galletas. -Y se empezó a reír.

-¡Eres un miserable! -Gritó Yuuto furioso.

Su pequeña tregua había terminado.

-Hasta mañana Kidou, no quiero verte más. Pero te contaré un cuento, el que quieras, y espero que duermas bien en la pequeña jaula donde te tengo. -Siguió riendo, cada vez más cruelmente, y cerró la puerta.

-Infelíz. -Dijo Yuuto para sí mismo.

Lo maldijo, hasta que volvió a ser el de antes y pensó con la cabeza fría nuevamente.

Frunció el ceño y bajó el rostro para concentrarse.

-"Fudou, ¿Dónde estás? -Pensó.

De pronto, como a los quince minutos, la puerta se abrió lentamente. La luz del exterior se coló un momento, y después se extinguió.

Yuuto no podía ver, sin embargo, advirtió la silueta que se dibujaba en el escritorio, y alzó la cabeza para verla mejor en la pared.

Sonrió aliviado.

-Pero que te ha hecho ese maldito miserable. -Akio se apresuró y rodeó a Yuuto.

Se encontraron frente a frente.

-Fudou, ¿Estás bien? -Preguntó Yuuto preocupado, pero inmensamente feliz de verlo.

Akio lo tomó del rostro y se miraron a los ojos.

-Sí, estoy bien, solo tengo que sacarte de aquí. -Habló Akio profundamente aliviado de encontrarse con su esposo.

Lo rodeó y desató con rapidez.

-¿Dónde está Fudou? -Preguntó Yuuto.

-Buscándote. -Le respondió Akio.

Lo logró desatar, y Yuuto se puso de pie al instante.

-Gracias, ahora busquemos a ambos y larguémonos de aquí. -Yuuto exhaló aliviado de sentir su cuepo libre nuevamente, se acercó a Akio y lo abrazó.

-Y pensar que una vez casi te pierdo. -Dijo, y lo aferró como si intentara protegerlo.

Se separaron, y besaron dulcemente sus labios.

De improviso aquella puerta se abrió, Yuuto apartó a Akio, y lo resguardó tras él.

Aquel hombre se había percatado de la irrupción de ambos Akio y mandó a sus hombres a resguardar a quienes tenía prisioneros.

Tres sujetos fueron a cuidar de Yuuto, y demasiado tarde y en mal momento para éstos; lo encontraron de pie, libre, y profundamente molesto.

-¡Pero si están ambos aquí! -Habló uno de los sujetos, y él y sus dos compañeros se lanzaron dispuesto a atraparlos nuevamente.

Yuuto se adelantó y asestó un fuerte golpe contra el primero: Logró romperle la quijada con ese único ataque, estaba tan furioso, que podría matarlo.

Y ahí, con Fudou tras de él, era tan agresivo; ni siquiera él mismo se reconocería.

Después el otro, Yuuto lo esquivó inclinando hacia atrás el cuerpo; detuvo su brazo fuertemente con la mano derecha, y asestó otro fuerte golpe directo en la nuez de Adán.

Sin embargo el tercero no tuvo interés en él, había ido directamente hasta Fudou con toda la intención de atraparlo a él.

Gran error.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarlo! -Gritó Yuuto al percatarse de que su amado Akio estaba siendo atrapado agresivamente.

Yuuto se llenó de ira.

Sus ojos, fijos y llenos de cólera traspasaron la carne de aquel miserable sujeto.

Lo tomó del cuello, como si intentara estrangularlo y se colgó de él.

Aquel sujeto liberó a Akio, arrojándolo fuertemente lejos de él; y éste cayó golpeándose bruscamente el vientre contra el escritorio.

-¡Te metiste con quien menos debías, tú y tu líder! -Gritó Yuuto furioso y fuertemente lo hizo caer de rodillas, sobre el suelo.

Akio se sentía mareado, se dejó caer de rodillas y se pegó al escritorio.

Yuuto alzó al esbirro de aquel hombre y le asestó un fuerte golpe en el rostro. Logró romperle el labio y le zafó tres dientes.

Al instante lo tomó de los cabellos, obligándolo a alzar la cabeza hacia atrás; lo tomó fuertemente y le rompió el cuello sin más.

Era cierto lo que una vez Akio le había dicho a su joven versión; tal vez Kidou nunca se hubiera ensuciado las manos con alguien como Fudou, pero, ahora era capaz de hacer eso y más con tal de protegerlo.

-¡Fudou! -Gritó Kidou y se deslizó cayendo de rodillas al lado de su amado.

Fudou sonrió débilmente.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te hizo ese maldito? -Preguntó Kidou acariciando su rostro, preocupado, muy preocupado.

Acarició sus mejillas, y le apartó dulcemente el fleco del rostro.

-Me siento mareado. Pero se pasará, me duele mucho el vientre, no fue un lindo sitio donde recibir tanta presión. -Respondió Fudou intentando bromear.

Kidou lo besó en la frente y lo abrazó.

-Estoy bien, Kidou. -Dijo Fudou. Ambos se apartaron. -No te preocupes más, vamos por los chicos, ya no quiero estar aquí. -Y negó con la cabeza.

Kidou asintió y besó su cabeza.

-Sí, podrían regresar, y será más difícil intentar escapar de aquí. Además no tardarán en darse cuenta de que tienen tres hombres menos.

Se puso de pie y le ayudó a su amado a levantarse.

Fudou lucía mejor.

-¿Puedes correr? -Preguntó Kidou.

-Claro, ya está pasando el dolor. -Dijo Fudou.

Kidou lo tomó de la mano y recorrieron la oficina para salir.

-Espera, Kidou. -Habló Fudou.

Kidou se detuvo entonces.

-Tengo algo para ti. -Terminó Fudou apenado.

Se metió la mano libre en el bolsillo del suéter, y sacó las gafas de Kidou.

-Te las he estado guardando. -Dijo Fudou sonrojado.

Kidou las tomó sonriendo, y besó a Fudou dulcemente.

-Gracias. -Le susurró pegando su nariz a la de Fudou.

Y se colocó las gafas, sin dejar de soltar a su esposo.

Ambos continuaron la marcha y salieron a paso veloz de aquella oficina.

Se cuidaron mutuamente las espaldas, para buscar a Fudou y Kidou, y así salir de aquel enfermizo lugar.


	11. Rescate

**11**

**Rescate**

Fudou se deslizaba sutilmente por las bodegas del sitio al que él y Akio habían llegado.

Era un enorme edificio en la esquina de una calle tan transitada y cosmopolita; que pensar que era un sitio donde se decidía el destino del soccer; era algo completamente imposible de imaginar.

Una vez que Akio y su joven versión entraron por una ventana que daba a un callejón; ambos se separaron. Akio iría a buscar a su esposo, y Fudou se encargaría de encontrar a Kidou.

Fue decisión de Fudou, se sentía tan culpable por lo que le habían hecho a Kidou, que por ello decidió ir y ayudarle. La idea original era que ambos fueran por Kidou y de ahí sacar a su joven versión de donde quiera que estuviese.

Pero Fudou y su culpa, pudieron más que alguna otra cosa.

Ahora continuaba buscando en las plantas subterráneas de aquel edificio, en busca de Kidou.

Kidou se encontraba en un pequeño boquete que habían enjaulado.

Era como estar atrapado en una celda no mayor a un armario con utensilios de limpieza.

Kidou pensaba en lo que intentarían hacerle, ya se habían burlado tanto de él, que se sentía desesperado.

Finalmente, se sentó en una esquina del pequeño hueco y decidió intentar pensar en algo.

-Psss, Kidou. -Escuchó de pronto.

Alzó la vista desesperado y se topó con Fudou.

-¡Fudou! -Gritó Kidou aliviado y se pegó a la reja.

-No te preocupes, te sacaré de aquí. -Dijo Fudou sonriendo.

-Lo sé, gracias. -Dijo Kidou de último.

-No tienes porqué, fue mi culpa. -Fudou cerró los ojos apretándose los puños y evadió a Kidou. -Fui tan estúpido que por eso ahora estás aquí, todo esto es culpa mía, de no haber sido por egoísta y grosero, no tend-

-No importa. -Lo interrumpió Kidou.

Fudou abrió los ojos y lo miró asombrado.

-Tú-tú viniste hasta aquí por-mí. -Dijo Kidou apenado, empezando a bajar la cara. -No fue culpa lo que te inspiró.

"-¿Sabes? En otro tiempo seguramente jamás lo hubieras hecho, aún cuando me odiaras y sintieras culpa, no hubieras venido por mí.

"-Hubieras dejado que alguien más lo hiciera.

Se detuvo, Fudou lo escuchaba atentamente.

-Yo no sé que te motive, pero estoy seguro de que no es la culpa. -Kidou alzó nuevamente la cara y sonrió penosamente. -De cualquier modo te lo agradezco mucho.

Fudou asintió y sonrió rápidamente.

-Veré como te saco. -Dijo y se echó a correr buscando algo que le sirviera.

Kidou asintió e intentó asomar inútilmente el rostro por entre el enrejado.

Fudou regresó con un fierro.

-¡Atrás! -Gritó y Kidou obedeció.

Fudou colocó un extremo de éste entre el seguro de la celda y el resto de los barrotes. Con toda su fuerza logró zafarlos a ambos.

Aquel fierro se tronó en dos, haciendo caer a Fudou de espaldas, y abriéndose la puerta.

Kidou salió y le dio la mano a Fudou para que éste pudiera pararse.

Fudou la tomó sonriente.

-Gracias. -Dijo.

-No hay porqué. -Añadió Kidou. -Vámonos ya.

Ambos se echaron a correr saliendo de las bodegas.

-El elevador es demasiado obvio. -Habló Kidou volviendo a ser el de antes. -Pero si usamos las escaleras, corremos el riesgo de ser escuchados y que nos atrapen más fácilmente.

-De cualquier modo terminaremos mal, ¿No crees? -Añadió Fudou, volviendo a ser el sin vergüenza de antes.

Kidou sonrió maliciosamente, al igual que Fudou.

-Ja, creo que tienes razón.

-Vamos, Kidou, sabes que siempre la tengo.

Y ambos empezaron a subir las escaleras rápidamente.

Tras casi diez minutos, finalmente fueron detenidos; pero esta vez el ataque provenía de abajo. Algunos sujetos habían descendido por el elevador y se habían llevado la sorpresa de la celda vacía. Al no tener noticias de ambos desde arriba, intuyeron que habían usado las escaleras.

Y ahora estaban a escasos metros de ambos. Fudou y Kidou habían logrado llegar al primer piso, iluminado y completamente solitario.

Sin embargo, al dejar las escaleras, Fudou se detuvo y permaneció de pie, esperando encontrarse con ellos.

-¿Qué haces? Si nos damos prisa-

-No llegaremos a salvo al segundo piso. -Dijo Fudou serio. -Y no voy a dejar que nos atrapen después de todo lo que ya ha pasado.

Kidou sonrió, pareció entender el plan de Fudou.

Y para cuando ambos fueron visibles para sus enemigos; decidieron poner resistencia.

-¡No voy a dejar que intenten llevarse a Kidou otra vez! ¡Ahora sí puedo evitarlo! -Gritó Fudou furioso.

Cuando los dos sujetos subieron se lanzaron contra Fudou.

Éste, bastante agresivo como solía ser; logró barrerse y esquivar a uno. En cuanto al otro, simplemente le asestó una fuerte patada en la entrepierna y un puñetazo en el rostro.

Kidou miró sorprendido la agresividad de su compañero, sin embargo, lejos de sentir repulsión o miedo; sintió asombro y admiración.

Aquel al que Fudou había logrado esquivar; se dirigía hacia Kidou.

Éste sorprendido se apartó y cayó al borde de las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso; dio una patada al estómago de aquel hombre sacándole el aire; sin embargo, tomó la pantorrilla de Kidou y lo jaló hasta él.

Kidou se dispuso a lanzarle otra patada; logró zafarse y se disponía a trepar las escaleras, cuando sintió un fuerte jalón y se fue de espaldas.

Aquel hombre lo había agarrado de la capa y ahora intentaba hacerle daño.

-¡No lo toques! -Gritó Fudou furioso, y se le arrojó encima.

Aún con la capa de Kidou en sus manos; aquel sujeto intentó quitarse a Fudou de encima pero fue imposible, prefirió soltar a Kidou, quien tocía, y dedicarse a librarse de Fudou.

Fudou estaba tan furioso que le aferraba el rostro y lo intentaba obligar a ponerse de pie.

Así fue y una vez que ambos estaban incorporados; el pequeño psicópata recibió un golpe en el labio y cayó de espaldas.

-¡Fudou! -Gritó Kidou preocupado.

-¿Es lo mejor que tienes? -Preguntó Fudou sarcástico y escupió a un lado limpiándose la sangre del labio. -Bah, me han dado mejores golpes sujetos de mi edad.

Refunfuñó divertido, con el remedo de cabello alborotado, e intentando cubrir sus brillantes ojos verdes.

-Mi turno. -Escupió irónico, y se puso de pie arrojándosele encima al sujeto.

Kidou miró asombrado a Fudou, y sonrió.

Sintió algo increíble, como si una emoción se apoderara de él.

Fudou golpeaba a más no poder a aquel sujeto, y aunque recibía respuestas cada vez más fuertes y agresivas; continuaba atacando.

-¡Como si un simple hombre del Seitei pudiera contra un pandillero! ¡No me hagas reír! -Decía Fudou irónicamente contra su rival, y Kidou, él simplemente miraba sorprendido pelear a Fudou.

Al final logró vencer el muchacho, y cayó de sentón con el labio roto y un ojo que para mañana estaría morado.

Empezó a reír.

-Ese tonto, pero quién es tan imbécil de meterse conmigo. -Habló engreído y siguió riendo.

Kidou sonrió queriendo reír.

-Vaya, Fudou, nunca hubiera imaginado algo así. -Habló aún sin poder creerlo.

De pronto oyeron pasos apresurados desde el segundo piso.

Kidou se puso de pie y alejó de la escalera. Fudou se incorporó como el perfecto bastardo que era.

-Ja, ¿Quién sigue? -Preguntó aceptando aquel desafío.

Pero fue mejor de lo que pensaba.

Yuuto y Akio habían dado con ellos finalmente.

Kidou sonrió aliviado, al igual que Fudou, aunque, éste último intentando molestarse por haber sido privado de su diversión.

-¡Kidou-kun! ¡Estás a salvo! -Habló Akio feliz acercándose a Kidou y abrazándolo dulcemente.

Kidou se sonrojó, y sintió aliviado.

-Pero qué va. -Habló Yuuto sorprendido mirando el desastre que era Fudou. -Bien hecho. -Dijo acercándose a él y palmeándole orgulloso la espalda.

-Bah. -Refunfuñó Fudou. -Me han dado mejores peleas.

-Fudou, Akio, pero mira como tienes ese ojo. -Le habló preocupado su versión mayor. Éste se acercó a él y se inclinó para tomarle del rostro.

-Auch. -Se quejó Fudou, una vez que Akio tomara su mejilla izquierda y palpara su pómulo. -Todavía no duele como debería, pero detente, estoy bien, nos han dado mejores peleas.

-Bobo, eso es lo que eres. -Akio besó dulcemente su frente.

Fudou gruñó, aunque en el fondo estaba muy feliz de recibir aquel cariño, y una vez que Akio se apartó de él, sonrió.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Kidou? -Le preguntó su versión mayor.

-Sí, gracias. -Respondió Kidou. -Me da gusto verlos a todos.

Akio y Yuuto se sonrieron.

Y de pronto se escucharon voces y pasos apresurados.

Algunos hombres del Seitei aparecieron desde la planta baja y sorprendieron al grupo.

Después de todo, intentar abandonar aquel lugar resultaría más difícil de lo que todos pensaban.

-Hora de irnos. -Habló Yuuto.

-Espera, ¿Qué hay con el Seitei? -Preguntó Fudou.

Kidou pareció no comprender.

-¿Fudou, qué le dijiste? -Preguntó Yuuto cruzándose de brazos y mirando a su esposo.

-Un par de cosas. -Contestó Akio. -No mucho, solo le dije del responsable, más nada.

Yuuto asintió.

-Está bien, de cualquier modo deberían saberlo.

Kidou miró a su yo adulto sin entender.

-Y por él no se preocupen, no volverá a molestarlos, aún cuando salgamos de este lugar.

Todos asintieron.

Y se escucharon pasos apresurados desde el sótano.

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa. -Añadió.

Con el brazo a la altura del pecho, pareció ajustar las manecillas de su bonito reloj de pulso; y al instante, un vórtice ligeramente más grande que aquel que Akio hiciera aparecer; surgió en el medio del pasillo.

Fudou y Kidou lo cruzaron, seguidos de Akio y Yuuto, quienes se tomaron de la mano para pasar.

Tras el frío que se apoderaba de todos, y el pequeño paseo de un par de segundos; lograron regresar al medio del bosque.

Aún a mitad de la noche.

-Qué extraño fue eso. -Dijo Fudou estremeciéndose y frotándose los brazos.

-Será mejor que todos vayamos a descansar. -Habló Yuuto, sin soltar a Akio. -Tengan por seguro que no nos seguirán.

-Menos mal. -Añadió Fudou.

-Por la mañana veremos como amaneció ese ojo. -Dijo Akio y besó dulcemente la frente de su joven versión.

Fudou asintió.

-Verás que mejor. -Dijo un poco sonrojado. -Los veré a todos después.

Y se alejó haciendo un ademán con la mano.

-Yo también me retiro. -Habló Kidou. -Agradezco otra vez que hayan ido a rescatarme. -E hizo una reverencia.

-Y lo haríamos nuevamente. -Dijo Akio, y también besó dulcemente su frente. -Que pases buenas noches.

Kidou se sonrojó de nuevo, y sonrió apenado.

-Que descansen. -Dijo penosamente y se retiró.

Akio y Yuuto los vieron alejarse.

-¿Sabes? -Comenzó a decir Akio, y miró a Yuuto a los ojos, a pesar de usar aquellas gafas.

Siempre había sido así, Fudou había sido el único capaz de ver a través de sus anteojos, y Kidou lo sabía.

Se acercó más a él, y sonrió.

-Siento, -Se sonrojó hermosamente. -Que te amo más de lo que había sentido, es extraño, como si de pronto pudiera enamorarme más de ti.

Y bajó la cabeza apenado.

Yuuto se quitó las gafas y las guardó en un bolsillo de la gabardina.

Besó amorosamente la frente de Akio y lo acarició con ternura.

-Yo también siento lo mismo. -Susurró con dulzura. -Siento que ahora más que nunca quiero estar contigo. Quiero que estemos juntos siempre, pase lo que pase.

"Te amo más de lo que imaginé.

Akio alzó el rostro y pegó la frente a la barbilla de Yuuto.

-¿Será que... -Comenzó a decir, y después se detuvo.

-Sí, seguramente es eso. -Habló Yuuto más feliz que nunca.

Y ambos se abrazaron fuertemente.


	12. Caminos Distintos

**12**

**Caminos Distintos**

La mañana pareció borrar todo aquello que Fudou había hecho por Kidou.

Para empezar, éste lo miró como si nada. A pesar de que Kidou le mostró una sonrisa pequeña, Fudou alzó las cejas e hizo una ligera mueca al lado.

Como si aceptara su saludo, sin interés.

Kidou no podía creerlo. Fudou había pasado como si nada desde que saliera cada quien de su respectivo dormitorio.

Durante el desayuno, Kidou miraba una y otra vez a Fudou, quien estaba en la mesa del fondo; pero ni por error parecía notarlo, o mirarlo con el rabillo del ojo siquiera.

"-¿Pero qué pasa?" -Pensaba Kidou apenado. -¿Es que después de todo esto, ni siquiera amigos podemos ser?

Ni siquiera pudo terminar de comer bien.

Pensaba acongojado en la actitud de Fudou.

Éste, quien tenía el pómulo morado, se limitaba a realizar su rutina: Y en ninguna parte incluía notar la existencia de Kidou.

Durante la práctica, el equipo notó terriblemente el golpe de Fudou y sin embargo no dijeron algo. Lo conocían bastante bien y preferían ser sutiles al intentar reparar en su rostro, temían hacerlo enfadar sin razón, y por ello mucho menos se atrevían a preguntar algo al respecto.

Todo mundo a excepción de Sakuma, que lo miraba y sonreía.

-¿Qué te pasó? ¿Tan pronto has encontrado pandilleros con quienes agarrarte a golpes? -Preguntó sarcástico con las manos cruzadas.

-¡Cierra la boca! -Escuchó detrás suyo.

Volteó sorprendido, y se encontró con Kidou muerto de enfado.

Sakuma parpadeó.

-¡No lo fastidies! -Gritó Kidou apretando los puños.

Fudou se apartó de pronto.

-No necesito que me defiendas. -Le dijo a Kidou. -Que piense lo que quiera.

Kidou bajó la guardia, desanimado.

-Más te vale que no nos perjudiques. -Habló Sakuma molesto, volviendo a recobrar el semblante. -Falta poco para las semifinales y si cometes cualquier estupidez-

Pero Kidou frunció el ceño furioso, y Sakuma prefirió callar.

Fudou salió del campo, con las manos en los bolsillos, y sin interés.

Kidou lo miró alejarse, y suspiró tristemente.

...

-¡Auch! -Gritó Fudou entrecerrando el ojo. -Basta, basta, no quiero que me toques.

-¡No seas grosero! -Apeló Akio. Quien suavemente palpaba el pómulo de su yo menor, con un pedazo de filete.

Ambos sentados en una mesa de la cocina, ahora afortunadamente vacía.

Akio cambió su semblante.

-¿Pero qué pasa contigo? -Preguntó como una madre cuestiona a su hijo en un día malo de escuela.

Fudou lo evadió.

Akio levantaba dulcemente su rostro de la barbilla, con las yemas de sus dedos.

-¿Se trata de Kidou, no es así? -Y parpadeó con una pequeña y bonita sonrisa.

-No quiero. -Dijo Fudou.

Akio frunció el ceño: ¿No quieres-qué?

-No quiero ser su amigo. -Terminó de decir. -Cree ahora que puede saludarme y meterse entre Sakuma y yo cuando éste empieza a fastidiar. -Bufó. -Me molesta.

Akio negó con la cabeza sin dejar de verlo.

-No seas grosero con él. -Dijo un poco acongojado.

-Ahora si se siente en deuda, debería alejarse, así me pagaría bien. -Añadió Fudou amargamente.

Akio alzó la vista, intentó sonreír, pero no pudo.

Kidou había llegado hasta la cocina y había entrado.

-Comprendo. -Oyó Fudou de pronto.

Kidou había escuchado todo cuanto Fudou había dicho, o al menos, desde la parte en no querer estar con él.

Fudou abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero inmediatamente los entrecerró.

Ni siquiera volteó a ver a Kidou.

-Siento haberte molestado. -Dijo Kidou. Un ligero tono de tristeza invadía su voz.

Se retiró de inmediato.

Akio miró a Fudou, pero éste continuaba sin darle importancia.

-Aunque lo niegues. -Empezó a decir Akio. -Aunque lo evites y no le hables. A mi no puedes engañarme.

Fudou apretó los dientes.

-Desde ayer lo sentí. -Dijo Akio con una bonita sonrisa. Sus ojos brillaron.

Fudou frunció el ceño.

-Kidou y yo lo sentimos. Es tan obvio. -Sonrió. -Puedes hacerle cuantas cosas quieras, pero eso no cambiará el hecho de que tú-

-¡No! -Gritó Fudou poniéndose de pie al instante. -¡No quiero! ¡Yo no quiero estar con él!

-Es cuestión de tiempo. -Dijo Akio serenamente. -De lo contrario, en vez de que yo amase más a Kidou, él y yo estaríamos con alguien diferente.

Fudou apretó los dientes y volvió a sentarse.

Estaba desesperado.

Akio colocó su mano sobre su espalda tiernamente.

-Ve. -Dijo. -Búscalo.

Fudou negó con la cabeza abajo.

-No quiero. -Dijo, pero esta vez con tristeza. -No quiero estar con él.

Akio sonrió.

-Ve y encuéntrate con él, yo sé que es muy difícil tragarse el orgullo, pero te aseguro. -Se detuvo y sonrió aún más. -Te apuesto lo que quieras, a que cuando eso suceda, serás el muchacho más feliz de todos.

-¿Y de qué me sirve? -Preguntó Fudou.

Y contuvo un entrecortado suspiro.

-Él y tú estarán juntos. -Respondió Akio, como si la respuesta fuera más obvia de lo que parecía. -Y eso es lo que importa.

Fudou exhaló bruscamente conteniéndose. Se puso de pie y se restregó la nariz con el brazo.

-Está bien. -Dijo y miró a Akio. -Iré por él.

Akio sonrió.

-Suerte. -Dijo. -Aunque, es obvio que no la vas a necesitar.

"-Verás que en cuanto te acerques, Kidou será inmensamente feliz.

Fudou asintió, y sonrió.

-¡Gracias! -Gritó y echó a correr saliendo de la cocina.

Para buscar a Kidou.

Tal vez se arrepintió.

Fudou se detuvo a los pocos minutos.

Y entrecerró los ojos.

-Kidou no estaba conmigo. -Dijo para sí mismo. -No lo he visto en todo este día, entonces eso quiere decir... -Se detuvo.

Intentó sonreír, pero no pudo.

-De cualquier modo, -Continuó. -Entonces sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, él no está con Akio, nada sucederá entre nosotros entonces.

Y dio media vuelta, alejándose del campo.

Y dejó de buscar a Kidou.

Ya no tenía sentido.

Y Kidou, éste regresó para el final de la práctica, e intentó mostrarse concentrado en ella.

No se sorprendió de cierto modo el no ver a Fudou en ella.

El descanso empezaría en quince minutos y regresarían antes del medio día.

Tal vez volviera, no sabía.

Sólo sabía que no volvería a intentar acercarse a Fudou.

Nunca.


	13. Al Fin Juntos

**13**

**Al fin juntos**

-¿Finalmente se fueron, no es así? -Preguntó Fudou mirando al frente.

Sintió la presencia de Kidou llegar y acercarse lentamente hacia él.

-Sí. -Respondió Kidou. Y se sentó a la izquierda de Fudou.

Fudou estaba sentado sobre el pasto mirando el atardecer. Había pasado así todo el día, solo, simplemente recostado, pensando en todas aquellas cosas tan repentinas y extrañas que habían estado pasando en la semana.

No fue a la práctica, lo olvidó y para cuando se dio cuenta; ya estaba degradándose el cielo.

Por supuesto que Kidou notó su ausencia, muy a pesar de que Fudou lo seguía ignorando.

Cuando no supo nada de Akio o Yuuto, fue que decidió buscar a Fudou.

-Me da gusto. -Dijo Fudou sin mirar a Kidou. -Mucho gusto.

Y se puso de pie.

-¿Te incomodé? -Preguntó Kidou poniéndose de pie también.

-No, simplemente me quiero ir.

-Puedo irme si te molesto.

-Haz lo que quieras.

Fudou se dio la vuelta metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser así con todo mundo? -Preguntó Kidou irritado.

-No se me da la gana pelear. -Dijo Fudou sin importarle la pregunta, o Kidou si quiera.

-Claro, qué tonto. –Susurró Kidou acongojado.

Fudou dejó de saber que existía desde hacía varios segundos.

Ya debía saber Kidou, que Fudou no tenía interés en tratarlo como compañero si quiera.

Pero no era así.

En el fondo...

-¿Crees que entonces volverán? -Preguntó Kidou alzando la voz para que Fudou pudiera escucharlo.

-No sé ni me importa. -Respondió Fudou irritado.

Kidou frunció el ceño ofendido.

"-¿Pero para qué me molesto en ser amable entonces? -Se reprochó amargamente así mismo. –De todos modos, tal parece que no lograron nada.

Entrecerró los ojos.

"-Se fue cada quien por su lado. –Y cerró los ojos, herido.

-Me salí con la mía. –Dijo Fudou para sí mismo. –Ya no están juntos, nada pasó entre ambos. Lo que sucede es que Kidou se siente demasiado agradecido y confunde estúpidamente la amistad. –Entrecerró los ojos. –Y yo ni siquiera lo quiero cerca, estoy siendo demasiado estúpido.

"-Se fueron, Yuuto primero, después Akio. No son nada. Se fueron porque no se aman.

"-No se aman, nunca se amaron, estaban equivocados, yo no quiero…

De pronto se detuvo olvidando por completo su oración.

Se dio la vuelta.

Y vio a Kidou con las manos tras la espalda.

Sentía su mirada cernirse sobre él.

Lo miró a los ojos a través de los anteojos, como sólo él pudo y ha podido hacerlo desde que se conocieron.

No se decían nada, no había alguna clase de sentimiento en alguno de los dos.

Simplemente se miraban.

Fudou se acercó.

Subió lentamente la pequeña e inclinada cuesta hasta llegar a Kidou y a un árbol que estaba a su izquierda. No dejaban de verse a los ojos, y sin embargo; seguían sin sentir algo.

Kidou lo miraba acercarse, con la cabeza inclinada lo contemplaba y poco a poco subía los ojos conforme Fudou se acercaba.

Finalmente se acercaron.

Kidou alzó el rostro y lo mantuvo al mismo nivel que el de Fudou.

Tenía los brazos relajados ahora, a los costados, y la capa cubría sus hombros y parte de su cuerpo como tanto solía hacerlo.

Siguió mirando a Fudou a los ojos, a pesar de que los ojos de éste eran cubiertos por aquel remedo de cabello que solía tener; aquel flequillo cada vez más largo y que ahora se abría en tijera casi rozando su respingada y pequeña naricita.

Fudou inclinó el rostro entrecerrando los ojos.

Y acercó los labios rozando los de Kidou, quién con los ojos también entrecerrados; tomó el brazo derecho de Fudou mientras éste tomaba su rostro de las mejillas y lo acercaba al suyo.

Fudou lo besó.

Soltó su rostró y lo aferró de los hombros.

Kidou le correspondió y al instante mismo rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, acariciando sus oídos y nuca.

Besándose lentamente, poco a poco empezando a sentir cómo un frenesí los invadía.

Se abrazaron sin dejar de besarse.

Pegó a Kidou al tronco del árbol, y tomando suavemente sus anteojos; los bajó y se miraron a los ojos.

Un par de segundos que parecieron horas; contemplándose el uno al otro, y siguieron con aquel beso lento y frenético a la vez.

Acariciándose el rostro, frotando nariz contra nariz, tomándose las manos; todo era tan extrañamente deseado y desesperadamente necesario.

Se amaban demasiado.

Se exploraban el rostro a besos con los ojos cerrados y se encontraban a los ojos de vez en cuando: Solamente para leer en ellos amor y sonreírse tiernamente.

Ahora lo entendían todo y se ahogaban en preguntas al mismo tiempo.

-Te amo. -Susurró Fudou más de una vez. Susurró y suspiró, y continuó besando a ciegas.

-Yo también te amo. -Susurraba Kidou completamente enamorado. Recibiendo todas aquellas caricias y besos cálidos. Besando y acariciando a Fudou, suspirando sin poder ver. Solamente sintiéndolo rodearlo con sus brazos y brindarle una hermosa protección.

Y finalmente aquel hermoso encanto se rompió lentamente.

Empezó a marchitarse, a perder fuerzas. Se detuvieron poco a poco aquellos besos, aquellas caricias.

Ambos abrieron lentamente los ojos.

Y se encontraron a sí mismos uno al lado de otro.

Y se abrazaron fuertemente sin soltarse.

Sentados sobre el pasto.

A los pies de aquel árbol.

Mientras moría el sol.


	14. El Ministerio

**14**

**El Ministerio**

La mañana fue extraña.

Cuando Fudou y Kidou bajaron a la cocina, se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

Akio estaba sentado leyendo el periódico. Una impecable y enorme hoja principal con un título llamativo: _**"Vanguardia"**_ en letras negras y grandes como encabezado. Debajo, como de costumbre, el número de ejemplar, fecha y año.

-¿Cómo están? -Preguntó Akio dejando un momento su periódico y volteando a ver a los niños. Sonrió de oreja a oreja sin mostrar los dientes y cerró los ojos: Los pómulos se marcaron monamente. Y luego regresó a su página cuarenta y cinco, con una noticia acerca de las acciones, diez años adelante.

Tenía una taza humeante de café a su izquierda.

Yuuto, miraba a Fudou y Kidou con una sonrisa.

-Los estábamos esperando. -Habló Yuuto satisfecho.

Fudou y Kidou abrieron los ojos sin saber qué decir o pensar.

Fudou intentó balbucear algunas cuantas palabras.

-¿Dónde estabas? -Preguntó finalmente Kidou, alzando las cejas.

Yuuto soltó una risita.

-¿Es que acaso uno no puede tomarse un día libre? -Preguntó. -No puede ser, dejo a Fudou solo y sucede lo peor.

Akio cambió la página, asintiendo lentamente de arriba abajo, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Para su información. -Continuó Yuuto sonriente. -No abandoné a mi esposo.

Akio asintió con la cabeza otra vez, mientras sus ojos atravesaban: _"desde las dos de la tarde de mañana y la audiencia se reanudará el mes que entra..."_

-Simplemente tuve que ir a reunirme con unos amigos, para aclarar lo sucedido con ustedes. -Continuó Yuuto.

Fudou y Kidou fruncieron el ceño.

-No crean que se les pasa por alto el escándalo que hicimos los cuatro en las oficinas de Ish-del Seitei. -Balbuceó. -Tuve que pasar mi tarde rindiendo mi declaración en un ministerio, y ahí estaba él, junto con mis compañeros.

-Qué complicado parece el futuro. -Dijo Kidou alzando las cejas.

-Ni que lo digas. -Repuso Yuuto colocando los codos sobre la mesa, e inclinándose. Sonrió. -Lo único que quería era reunirme con Fudou de nuevo, y mandar todo al demonio. -Se estiró y besó amorosamente la sien izquierda de Akio.

Éste se estremeció con su bonita sonrisa en el rostro.

-No crean que su absurdo plan de seguir fingiendo demencia les iba a resultar toda la vida. -Habló Akio alzando la cara. Sostuvo el periódico con la mano derecha, y dejó que se resbalara. Su otra mano estaba ahora debajo de la de su esposo. -¿Eh? ¿Fudou-kun?

Fudou bufó ofendido y se cruzó de brazos.

-Tampoco que sólo sentían extraño agradecimiento y pretendían dejarlo en amistad. -Akio alzó una ceja.

Kidou se enrojeció apenado.

-La razón por la cual, Fudou y yo estamos mejor que nunca. -Continuó Yuuto esta vez. -Es porque ustedes se enamoraron finalmente.

-Desde que fuimos por Kidou, Fudou sintió el deseo de protegerlo como fuera. De no permitir que nadie se atreviera a tocarlo. -Akio sonrió levantando los pómulos.

-Y al final, no sólo Kidou se sintió agradecido, sino también protegido, y de cierto modo me atrevería a decir que dichoso de que fuera Fudou precisamente quien lo ayudara.

-Eso hizo que al regresar, Kidou y yo nos sintiéramos más unidos que nunca.

Fudou y Kidou tragaron saliva. Era verdad todo aquello que les habían dicho, y ahora, sentían sus mejillas enrojecerse y sus manos sudar.

-No los abandoné. -Yuuto sonrió levemente mostrando la dentadura. -Pero tenía muchos problemas con-

-¡Aquí está! -Dijo Akio abriendo los ojos satisfecho.

_"-La noche del 17 de marzo pasado,_ -Ósea, ayer. (Akio alzó la vista mirando a Fudou y Kidou)_ - Las oficinas centrales del Consejo de Futbol Juvenil, dirigidas por,_ -Ese nombre no importa. (Akio alzó los ojos mirando a Yuuto y éste asintió) _-Fueron bruscamente irrumpidas de manera clandestina y desastroza, por Yuuto Kidou, Director del Equipo de la,_ -Ese nombre tampoco importa. (Fudou y Kidou se miraron el uno al otro, no muy a gusto de la omición de tantos nombres aparentemente "sin importancia")_ -Y de Akio Fudou, ex-_ (Akio entecerró los ojos como adormecido) -Haré una pausa cuando omita cosas. _-Muy entrada la noche._

_"-La razón hasta entonces es desconocida, según las leves declaraciones por parte de gente cercana al Seitei: **"Simplemente intentaron detener las actividades administrativas del Quinto Sector, sin una justificación"**, e inmediatamente procedieron a levantar la denuncia correspondiente._

_"-Particularmente extraño, el Seitei fue a reportar lo sucedido al Ministerio de Regulación de Viajes en el Tiempo, la cual, es dirigida por,_ (Se aclaró la garganta) _-Y ha recibido la denuncia de parte del señor,_ (Se detuvo con un ¡Ja! y volteó la página).

_"-Yuuto Kidou fue citado a declarar desde el día de ayer antes de medio día, y rindió su respectiva declaración acompañado de su abogado, el señor-_

Akio casi se ríe, alzó la vista hacia Yuuto y lo miró sonriente, frunciendo el ceño a punto de partirse de risa y preguntándole con los ojos: ¿Es en serio?. Yuuto asintió sonriendo, pero sin burlarse.

Akio miró el periódico y después a Yuuto, entonces alzó ambas cejas sin dejar su simpático semblante y encogió los hombros. De verdad quería partirse de risa.

Carraspeó con una sonrisa pícara.

_-Y salieron de los tribunales pasando las cinco de la tarde. La audiencia para determinar la sentencia, se llevará a cabo el día 12 del próximo mes._

_"-El señor, él, podría no levantar cargos mayores, simplemente exige, según fuentes oficiales cercanas al Ministerio; una regulación más estricta en la libertad de viajar por el tiempo. Ya fuera por negocios, vacaciones, o cualquier clase de actividad._

Akio terminó de hablar, y miró a su esposo.

_-Según el **"Artículo °137 de la Disposición General para la Reglamentación de Viajes A Través del Tiempo: Toda persona tendrá prohibido el uso de dispositivos personales, pasando las diez de la noche del día correspondiente, y reanudará las actividades hasta las seis de la mañana del día siguiente".**_

_"-El señor... Simplemente se limitó a citar el artículo, sin especificar más detalles. Muy probablemente tenga que ver con que no pretende que la sentencia del señor Kidou sea mayor._

-Después de todo, está teniendo consideración. -Dijo Yuuto. -No entiendo porqué.

-¿Cómo lo viste? -Preguntó Akio mirando a su esposo.

-Lucía normal, no quiso hacer un escándalo. Tach- Se sobresaltó. -Quien-tú-sabes, fue quien me pidió contarle todo, así prepararía una buena defensa y no tendríamos que hablar de más.

"-Podría defendernos a ambos, sin necesidad de hablar de Kidou y Fudou.

Akio asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y qué pasará al final con todo eso? -Preguntó Kidou.

-Nada, simplemente que tendremos que ir a la audiencia el mes que entra, tal vez para ese entonces el Seitei se arrepienta y retire la queja.

Fudou y Kidou asintieron con la cabeza.

-¿Y por qué exactamente habría ido a acusarte con el Ministerio? -Preguntó Akio. -Él saldrá más perjudicado si tu abogado les habla del porqué irrumpimos en el Quinto Sector.

-No tengo la menor idea. -Respondió Yuuto. -Él y sus modos tan extraños de hacer las cosas.

Permanecieron callados un momento.

Se escucharon pasos rumbo al comedor, el resto del equipo se dirigía a la cocina para probar algunos alimentos.

Fudou y Kidou se sobresaltaron.

Se abrió la puerta, y el primero en entrar fue Endou, con su fresco semblante. Seguido de Aki, con la hielera ahora vacía.

-¡Qué día! ¡Me muero por regresar, aunque un descanso no estaría nada mal! -Habló Endou riéndose. Notó a Fudou y Kidou y sonrió de oreja a oreja. -¡Me da gusto verlos!

-¿Y ustedes muchachos? -Preguntó Aki un poco sorprendida de verlos dentro. Después sonrió. -¿Por qué no estaban en la práctica?

Se acercó a la barra, y puso la hielera. Endou brincó y abrió el refrigerador: Empezó a sacar los termos vacíos junto con Aki y se dispusieron a sacar los otros.

Fudou y Kidou se sobresaltaron.

-Estaba buscando algo para que me bajara la hinchazón. -Habló Fudou empezando a calmarse. -Kidou entró por agua y se quedó porque,

-Fudou me hablaba de una estrategia que tenía en mente. -Continuó Kidou rápidamente, una vez que a Fudou pareció habérsele agotado una explicación. -Al parecer se nos pasó el tiempo de forma sorprendente.

-Qué mejor que verla en práctica que teóricamente. -Rió Endou. -Bueno, adelante, nos falta la mitad de la práctica, y nos quedan diez minutos de descanso.

Ayudó a Aki a cerrar la hielera y volvió a brincar la barra.

-Pero no se distraigan. -Río.

Salió palmeándole el hombro a Aki y ésta sonrió siguiendo a Endou.

-¡Los estaremos esperando! -Añadió Aki con su bonita sonrisa y cerró la puerta.

Fudou y Kidou tragaron saliva.

-¡Nosotros! -Gritaron ambos de pronto, y voltearon al instante.

Solamente estaba un simple periódico sobre la mesa.

-Volvieron a desaparecer. -Dijo Fudou tomando el periódico doblado. -¿A dónde irán cuando suceden estas cosas? No creo que nadie notara el vórtice, si es que fueron al futuro.

-No creo que fueran al futuro. -Añadió Kidou. -Ni Endou ni Aki tardaron más allá de dos segundos en entrar desde que escuchamos que se acercaban. Ya debieron notar algo extraño.

-Simplemente sabemos a donde correr cuando hay problemas. -Akio apareció tras ellos haciéndolos estremecer.

Fudou y Kidou voltearon, y se encontraron con aquella peculiar pareja sonriendo.

-Algún día sabrán hacerlo. -Dijo Yuuto. -Por ahora, será mejor que ustedes vayan a su práctica. Fudou y yo estaremos arreglando unas cosas diez años adelante. Regresaremos mañana por la mañana para despedirnos.

Tanto Fudou como Kidou parecieron desilusionarse.

-Entendemos. -Dijo Kidou. -Ven. -Miró a Fudou y éste asintió.

Salieron de la cocina rumbo al campo, y se unieron a la práctica de la tarde.


	15. ¡Hasta Pronto!

**15**

**¡Hasta Pronto!**

A la mañana siguiente, aquel bonito grupo se encontraba a fuera de la casa.

-¿No creen que podrán vernos? -Preguntó Fudou. -Supongo que de cualquier modo no les conviene que alguno de los chicos los vea.

Akio y Yuuto rieron.

-Qué más da, ya nos arriesgamos bastante, y no creo que nos reconozcan hasta que se despabilen por completo. -Respondió Akio.

-Ya tenemos que irnos. -Habló Yuuto.

Akio asintió.

-Me ha dado un enorme gusto verlos nuevamente. -Continuó diciendo. -Y tengo algunas cosas que decir antes de irme.

"-Primero, Kidou, no descuides a Fudou, sé que el trabajo será muy importante pero nunca lo hagas.

Kidou se sonrojó.

-De cualquier manera, serás un hombre maravilloso.

"-Y Fudou, no seas tan cruel con Kidou, sé que a pesar de todo lo quieres y se lo harás saber muchas veces. -Fudou se enrojeció y molestó al instante. -Pero no dejes de hacérselo saber, créeme que eso lo hará muy feliz.

Fudou y Kidou asintieron.

-Estoy orgulloso de ambos. -Terminó de decir Yuuto, y los abrazó fuertemente.

Cuando fue el turno de Akio, Fudou ya estaba poniéndose nervioso.

-Akio-kun, por favor, sé que pasará mucho tiempo para que cambies, no te preocupes, todavía te tocará defender a Kidou-kun unos cuantos años más.

Fudou se exaltó y sonrojó.

-Te amo mucho, pequeño vándalo, no sabes lo feliz que me hizo el recordarme. -Besó amorosamente su mejilla derecha. -Cuídate mucho, y ya no te pelees tanto.

Fudou fingió molestia, y cuando Akio se apartó, no pudo evitar sonreír apenado y feliz.

-Kidou-kun, eres tan serio y lindo. -Kidou se sonrojó más que Fudou. Akio le intimidaba bastante, y realmente había llegado a quererlo, más como una posible madre o alguien a quien proteger. -Por favor, no seas tan penoso, sé que Fudou-kun es un grosero. -Fudou refunfuñó haciéndose el ofendido. -Pero de verdad te quiere, y al final, no te olvides de que hasta él necesita que lo abraces.

Kidou pareció sentir calor, estaba completamente rojo de pena.

Akio besó amorosamente su mejilla derecha, y Kidou de verdad deseó que no se fuera. Akio le parecía tan bello, tanto en físico, como en esencia. Y pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que Kidou volviera a oler el delicioso y dulce aroma que era tan propio de Akio.

Fudou pareció fruncir el ceño un poco molesto.

Y Yuuto notó aquel repentino y extraño lapsus de celos que Fudou sentía, al parecer ya no le gustaba que alguien más intentase besar a Kidou.

Yuuto reprimió una risita.

Akio finalmente se apartó y sonrió.

-Ahora Fudou-kun se ha molestado, si que es raro. -Dijo divertido.

Kidou sonrió y volteó a verlo emocionado, una gran sonrisa de se dibujaba en su rostro. ¿Acaso era posible eso? ¿Qué Fudou de verdad sintiera celos de que alguien más intentara demostrarle cariño? Fudou refunfuñó al sentir las miradas de todos fijarse en él, y se cruzó de brazos volteando el rostro, haciéndose el disimulado.

-Sobra decir que nos veremos después, a final de cuentas, ustedes terminarán siendo nosotros. -Habló Yuuto.

Él y Akio se tomaron de las manos.

-Y será tan hermoso. -Dijo Akio, con sus bonitos y suaves pómulos levantados sobre una gran sonrisa.

-Suerte. -Dijo Yuuto con una gran sonrisa de alegría. -De cualquier modo, los estaremos esperando.

Y así como habían llegado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, habían desaparecido.

Con una bonita sonrisa en el rostro.

Fudou y Kidou permanecieron de pie, mirándolos, hasta que habían desaparecido.

Permanecieron callados un momento.

-Eso fue lo más extraño que me ha pasado en la vida. -Dijo Fudou parpadeando.

-Estoy de acuerdo. -Dijo Kidou.

Ambos se voltearon a ver.

Fudou apartó su mano derecha de su costado y sin que Kidou tuviera que verla; él apartó su mano izquierda y tomó la de Fudou.

Se sujetaron fuertemente y se sonrieron.

-¿Quieres, dar un paseo? -Preguntó Fudou.

-Sí. -Dijo Kidou sonriendo. -Sí quiero.

-Entonces, me toca llevarte a algún lado. -Añadió Fudou, y lo miró amorosamente. -Y me toca también cuidar de tí.

"-Al menos, por un largo tiempo, todavía te tendré que cuidar. -Sonrió.

Kidou asintió sonrojado.

Y ambos comenzaron a caminar sin soltarse de las manos.

**_*¡Ha llegado el final! Tarde o temprano tenía que suceder. Viernes: El primer episodio del epílogo. ¡Gracias por leer!_**


	16. Epílogo

**I **

** He decidido quedarme contigo**

_***Este es el relato de como Fudou y Kidou se enamoraron. Aquí se cuenta todo lo que pasaron antes de decidir ir al pasado, de como Kidou y Fudou se casaron, y de como Fudou tuvo que ser rescatado de las mazmorras del Seitei.**_

_**Ahora que ambos cambiaron el pasado, nada de esto llegó a suceder en realidad.**_

-¡¿Adivina qué? ¡Iré a Italia a jugar fútbol! -Gritaba Fudou emocionado.

Kidou sonrió.

-Vaya, eso sí que es una gran noticia. -Dijo sonriendo levemente.

-¡Lo sé! -Dijo Fudou emocionado. -Lo estuve hablando con mi novia, ella sabía que tarde o temprano tendría oportunidad de ser elegido.

"-No sólo ella lo creía. -Pensó Kidou tristemente.

-Me hubiera gustado verla. -Dijo Fudou sonriendo. -Lástima que hace más de medio año terminamos.

Kidou de verdad quiso alegrarse, pero no podía.

-¿Y tú por qué no fuiste cuando te llamaron? -Preguntó Fudou.

-No creí que fuera el momento. -Respondió Kidou.

Desde que habían ganado el torneo, Fudou y Kidou se habían acercado y se habían vuelto amigos. Poco a poco empezaron a confiarse cosas más y más personales y aquella amistad empezó a volverse únicamente de ambos.

Fudou había tenido un par de novias y todas ellas adoraban competir contra él.

Kidou nunca antes había tenido pareja, y Fudou le decía que lo intentara, pero Kidou no tenía interés.

Desde hacía un par de años, se había enamorado de Fudou.

Llevaban casi cinco años siendo amigos, y Fudou jamás pareció ver a Kidou como algo más. Kidou, éste de pronto tuvo claros sus sentimientos, pero no dijo algo.

Sabía que Fudou salía con una chica de Shin Teikoku, habían estado juntos casi un año y medio.

Y cuando terminaron, Kidou esperó a que alguien más apareciera.

Nadie llegó, pero tampoco dudaba en que un día Fudou llegaría y le presentaría a su nueva pareja.

La noticia de que Fudou se iría a Italia de verdad le daba mucha alegría. Pero lo ponía muy triste también.

Antes de entrar a la veintena, Kidou esperaba ahora a que el vuelo de Fudou saliera.

-¿De verdad no quieres venir? -Preguntó Fudou aquella noche. -Apuesto a que podremos convencer a Fidio de que hable con su entrenador. ¡Él no tendrá problema en que aparezcas! ¡Él mismo te extendió la invitación!

Kidou negó con la cabeza.

-Así está bien. Seguro que algo pasará aquí, por el momento me quedaré.

Fudou hizo una mueca de inconformidad.

-Si eso es lo que quieres. -Dijo.

Se escuchó el anuncio del vuelo, y Fudou se levantó.

-Ya me tengo que ir. -Dijo un poco incómodo. Su cabello recién llegaba a los oídos, y rozaba la nuca. Aquel flequillo se había extendido por toda su frente.

Kidou asintió.

Su cabello estaba atado como siempre, a excepción de dos hebras de cabello en cada lado que se anteponían a sus oídos.

En lugar de goggles, llevaba unos lentes de media luna sobre el rostro.

-Te deseo suerte, espero verte pronto. -Dijo Fudou sonriendo débilmente.

-Sé que harás un gran papel en la Selección Italiana. -Dijo Kidou intentando ser fuerte.

Pero...

Fudou asintió y se empezó a alejar.

Kidou permaneció con los ojos al frente, evitando entornarlos y ver a Fudou marcharse.

De pronto sintió la sangre arder, tenía miedo y comenzó a temblar. Sus manos sudaban y hormigueaban, apretó los puños.

Y echó a correr.

-¡Fudou! -Gritó desesperado.

Fudou volteó y vio a Kidou correr hasta él.

Y entonces Kidou se lanzó hacia Fudou y lo besó.

Fudou abrió los ojos sorprendido, dejó caer la maleta. Se tambaleó hacia atrás al sentir de pronto el cuerpo de Kidou sobre el suyo.

Y cerró los ojos rodeando su cuerpo.

Kidou lo abrazó y continuó besándolo.

El anuncio del vuelo continuó, esta vez parecía a punto de partir.

Kidou y Fudou se separaron.

-Ya tienes que irte. -Susurró Kidou.

-Sí, sí ya es tarde. -Susurró Fudou besando su frente y tocando su rostro. -Te veré después.

Kidou asintió, y Fudou echó a correr tomando su maleta.

-¡Mucha suerte! -Gritó Kidou alegre alzando ambos brazos.

Fudou volteó la mitad del cuerpo y sonrió de oreja a oreja despidiéndose con el brazo derecho muy en alto.

Se fue a Italia.

Kidou y él se llamaban y escribían. Por supuesto que en un par de ocasiones Kidou viajó y se encontró con él.

Y empezaron a salir.

Antes de llegar a los veintiún años, Fudou regresó a Japón.

Y se encontró con la noticia de que Kidou se encargaría de dirigir a Teikoku el próximo año.

Fudou le empezó a ayudar en algunas cosas, hasta que tuvo que regresar a Italia para la temporada de torneos.

Y no volvieron a verse durante un año.

Un año en el cual, el equipo de Teikoku apenas recibía la llegada de su nuevo entrenador, y de su ayudante.

Sakuma estaba convencido de que Fudou no volvería, y que el pasar tanto tiempo con Kidou ahora le daba una enorme oportunidad.

Más equivocado no podía estar. Kidou había cambiado y esperaba más ansiosamente el regreso de Fudou.

Y en el verano regresó.

Fudou lucía una bonita cabellera casi hasta la mitad de la nuca y se encontró con su novio.

Ahora lucía unas gafas oscuras y vestía casi formal.

-Deberías hacer algo con tu cabello, Kidou-kun. -Dijo Fudou un día, con toda la intención de soltárselo.

-No-no creo que sea buena idea. -Respondió Kidou un poco apenado.

Fudou se había vuelto tan alegre y espontáneo. Italia lo había cambiado demasiado, había ablandado aún más su carácter y ahora prácticamente podía ser absuelto de todas las cosas que había hecho.

En cambio Kidou. El estar solo, y completamente enfrascado en su nuevo equipo; habían hecho de él alguien más serio de lo que ya solía ser.

Sin embargo, al estar juntos, eso ni siquiera importaba.

Fudou finalmente se quedó en Japón, para antes de los veintidós años, ya solía visitar a su novio a Teikoku.

-Vaya que Teikoku nunca cambiará. -Dijo un día con las manos en los codos.

Sakuma volteó al instante, al igual que Kidou.

-¡Fudou! -Gritó emocionado y corrió a su encuentro. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ah, pensé en traerle a mi novio algo de comer. -Respondió Fudou sacando de un suéter rosado; una cestita de mimbre.

Kidou la tomó encantado.

-Son galletas, aunque hubiera preferido hacer algo más saludable. ¡Empezaré a cocinar pronto!

Kidou lo abrazó.

-Me da tanto gusto verte aquí. -Dijo enamorado.

Fudou se sonrojó.

Aquella felicidad no iba a durar para siempre.


	17. Muchos Problemas

**II**

**Un sin fin de problemas**

El Quinto Sector empezó operaciones terriblemente.

Desde hace algunos años empezó a reunir seguidores, y ahora sus operaciones eran inminentes.

Sin embargo, una vez, cuando fue elegido el Seitei, él mismo llevó a sus dos mejores amigos al pie de su oficina con ese hermoso sentimiento de amistad que tanto los unía, y éstos habían aceptado encantados. Esperaban entonces, que su amigo tan apreciado pudiera cambiar las cosas para bien.

La idea de que el fútbol fuera controlado a ninguno de ellos parecía agradarle. Y fue peor, cuando aquel amigo suyo les habló de sus planes para hacer realidad todo aquello.

Un día, Kidou recibió una notificación en la cual el Quinto Sector esperaba su cooperación.

Él y Sakuma, ahora resignado, pensaron seriamente aquella sutil amenaza y fue cuando empezaron a planear su trampa.

A pesar de los meses un poco complicados que pasaron, todo parecía salir bien al final.

Una noche, mientras Fudou recibía a Kidou en su casa, fue cuando le contó del plan.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que se tarden en darse cuenta? -Preguntó Fudou terminando de servir el postre.

-Espero que un par de años, antes de que pase algo. -Respondió Kidou. -Tendremos que fingir que estamos del lado del Quinto Sector hasta que algo mejor se nos ocurra.

Fudou asintió con algo de pesadumbre.

-Y tan divertido que era el fútbol. -Dijo suspirando. -Ahora cerca de esa gente tan peligrosa.

Kidou hizo una mueca de desagrado.

Tomó las manos de Fudou y al encontrarse, se sonrieron.

-Tengo algo para tí. -Dijo Kidou muy alegre.

-¿Qué cosa es? -Preguntó Fudou curioso.

Kidou se puso de pie con una sonrisa segura. Apartó sutilmente la silla y se acercó hasta Fudou.

Apartó dulcemente un curioso fleco que empezaba a caer sobre su frente, le dio un beso dulce y susurró:

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Fudou abrió los ojos conteniendo la respiración.

Kidou sacó de la bolsa del saco una cajita roja, y la abrió. Dentro, una pequeña y bonita argolla dorada asomaba.

Fudou se llevó las manos a la boca, queriendo llorar.

Kidou se agachó mirando la argolla y la sacó con las yemas de los dedos. Dejó la cajita sobre la mesa, y miró a Fudou.

-Quiero que estemos juntos para siempre. -Le dijo, tomando su mano derecha, y colocándole la argolla en el dedo índice.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí quiero! -Gritó Fudou emocionado y abrazó a Kidou.

Empezó a llorar en él, no podía creerlo.

Kidou lo abrazó tiernamente y sintió su felicidad completa. Él mismo le había avisado a sus dos mejores amigos que iba a casarse con Fudou, y éstos, realmente se alegraron. Aún cuando uno de ellos, era el líder del Quinto Sector.

Se casaron en el otoño.

Fue una boda sutil y pequeña.

Fudou lucía un bonito cabello que empezaba a elevarse. El fleco empezaba a acomodarse dulcemente. Su cabello empezaba a quebrarse y rozaba sus hombros.

Kidou le había hecho caso, y se había soltado el cabello, al menos, una parte de éste.

Ahora lucía unas gafas redondas y verdes. Fudou se reía de vez en cuando al verlo, y éste prefería ser sutil con su adorable suéter rosa que traía monamente. A veces, hasta el hombro.

Compraron una pequeña casita, y vivieron bastante tranquilos un par de años.

Hasta que Kidou entró como director a Raimon, tras haberse puesto en contra del Quinto Sector.

Poco a poco empezó a enfrascarse en detenerlos, olvidando por completo cualquier otra cosa. Día y noche elaboraba planes y estrategias y poco o nada dormía.

Sin mencionar su inapetencia.

Fudou miraba tristemente como su esposo empezaba a obsesionarse sin sentido y varias veces intentó persuadirlo de que lo dejara un tiempo.

Pero Kidou no le hacía caso.

A veces ni siquiera se aparecía por la casa, y cuando estaba en ella, ni siquiera miraba a Fudou.

Empezó a alejarse de él, para concentrar toda su atención en el Quinto Sector.

Fudou comenzó a notar su indiferencia, y tristemente quiso detenerla, pero era imposible.

Kidou ya ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra, mucho menos lo acariciaba, le daba un beso o lo abrazaba.

Y Fudou pensó por un momento en apartarse de él.

Una tarde decidió sacar unas cosas del clóset, y empezó a preparar su maleta.

Había intentado llamar a Kidou, pero debido a un estúpido pleito, ahora él dejaba el celular para supuestamente no ser molestado.

Fudou lo había llamado para ver como estaba, y Kidou sentía estúpidamente que Fudou se preocupaba demasiado y por ello nunca más volvió a usar un celular.

Llevaba sin él al menos un mes.

Fudou preparaba sus cosas temblando. Estaba llorando, pero ya había intentado todo, había pasado así casi medio año.

Y Kidou lo había dejado en el olvido.

Cuando Fudou se disponía a meter sus últimas prendas; sintió bruscamente que era jalado hacia atrás.

Sujetado fuertemente del estómago con una sola mano, y sus labios bruscamente atrapados por la otra.

Intentaba retorcerse y forcejear, incluso gemía para que alguien lo escuchara. Pero era imposible.

La fuerza de aquel enviado del Quinto Sector era sorprendente, y la casa estaba a oscuras.

Solo la luz se colaba torpemente por debajo de una persiana en aquella habitación, durante el atardecer.

Fudou empezó a desesperarse, y de pronto se sintió adormecido.

Cayó sobre el suelo alfombrado completamente inconsciente. Había sido sedado y ahora estaba a merced del enemigo.

Esa noche, Kidou recibió una llamada a su oficina.

Dudó en contestar, estaba furioso. Durante todo el día había estado recibiendo llamadas del Seitei fastidiándolo y se habían hecho de palabras.

Aquella ocasión, descolgó el teléfono fuera de sus cabales.

Pero ni siquiera pudo hablar.

-¿Cómo estás, Kidou? -Preguntó la voz tras el auricular una vez que Kidou se pegó el teléfono al oído. -Espero que bien.

-¿Qué quieres? -Preguntó Kidou irritado.

-Nada, decirte que no te preocupes. Hemos resuelto tu problema.

-¿Qué problema? -Preguntó Kidou empezando a sentirse inseguro.

-Tú sabes a lo que me refiero. -Contestó el Seitei con una voz melosa. -No te preocupes, no volverá a molestarte.

"-Se ha ido. Tu pequeña carga te ha abandonado. Eres libre. Ojalá pudieras despedirte de Fudou.

Kidou se quedó en blanco.

-¡¿Qué le has hecho a Fudou? -Gritó furioso.

El Seitei comenzó a reír.

-Nada, nada. -Añadió. -Adiós Kidou.

Y colgó sin dejar de reírse.

Kidou sintió un enorme nudo en la garganta.

Salió disparado de su oficina y condujo directamente a casa.

-¡Fudou! -Gritó abriendo la puerta de un golpe, entrando como relámpago. -¡Fudou! ¡Contéstame! -Gritó asustado.

Empezó a buscarlo por toda la casa.

Creía que el Seitei estaba jugando con él, que lo estaba engañando.

-No, tú no puedes estar en sus manos. -Empezó a decir desesperado. -Es una trampa, está equivocado. ¡Fudou! -Gritaba cada vez más fuerte.

Recorrió la casa y al llegar a la habitación, se detuvo en seco.

Y vio aquella maleta casi terminada.

Fudou de verdad iba a irse.

Kidou sintió un horrible dolor en el corazón y soltó un horrible y poderoso grito que casi le desgarra la garganta.

Y al instante cayó de rodillas bruscamente y echó a llorar como nunca antes lloró en su vida.

Las gafas cayeron al suelo, y se llevó las manos a los ojos.

Tenía la cara enrojecida, y lloraba sin poder detenerse.

Tenía miedo.

De pronto sintió la ira invadirlo.

Tomó sus lentes y salió de la habitación. Bajó a grandes zancadas las escaleras y corrió velozmente hacia afuera.

Iría a enfrentarse frente a frente con el Seitei.

Iría a salvar a Fudou.

Ojalá que fuera tan fácil.


	18. El Seitei

**2**

**El Seitei**

Kidou irrumpió muerto de rabia en las oficinas del Seitei.

Éste permitió que Kidou pudiera pasar sin problemas, había dado previamente la orden de dejarlo pasar.

Cuando Kidou llegó hasta el tercer piso, abrió la puerta del Seitei de un solo manotazo.

-¡¿Qué le has hecho a Fudou? -Preguntó queriéndose desgarrar la garganta.

-Siéntate. -Respondió el Seitei sin interés.

-No hasta que me digas,

-Dije-Siéntate. O no querrás que tu amado Fudou se vea en un aprieto.

Kidou se sentó en una silla frente al escritorio del Seitei, estaba temblando de rabia.

-¿Por qué quieres recuperarlo? -Preguntó el Seitei seriamente. -Ya no lo querías.

-¡Pero qué estupidez estás diciendo!

-Vamos Kidou no me engañes. Ni te engañes, él y tú se han distanciado por tu culpa. ¿No podrías culparlo por querer abandonarte ya, no lo crees?

Kidou no dijo algo.

-Vete a casa. -Habló el Seitei tranquilamente. -Te doy mi palabra de que soltaré a Fudou, él se irá intacto.

"-Claro, que no puedo garantizarte que te llame para decirte como está.

Kidou negó con la cabeza.

-No. -Dijo mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro. -Iré por él, lo sacaré de aquí.

-¿Y entonces cómo aprendiste la lección? -Preguntó el Seitei. -Si permito que vayas por él, indudablemente te meterás de nuevo en mis asuntos.

"-En cambio si te vas ahora y yo suelto a Fudou. No harás nada por miedo a que yo lo siga vigilando. -Sonrió. -Donde tú nunca lo encontrarás.

Kidou se llenó de ira nuevamente y salió corriendo de la oficina del Seitei.

-Estúpido. -Susurró éste.

Y de inmediato dio la orden de matarlos a ambos.

Kidou echó a correr buscando desesperadamente a Fudou.

Éste yacía atrapado en una habitación húmeda y oscura, a varios metros de distancia bajo el suelo.

Los hombres del Seitei habían intentado dañarlo. Lo aferraban bruscamente y en más de una ocasion olían perversamente su cabello.

Uno de ellos lo sujetó bruscamente de la cadera e intentó aprovecharse de él.

Finalmente fue tomado de los cabellos y arrojado en aquel inmundo lugar.

Lloraba penosamente, esperando lo peor.

De pronto, escuchó ajetreos del otro lado de la enorme puerta de metal.

Sintió el suelo cimbrarse bajo sus pies y después el golpe de algo pesado que caía sobre el suelo.

Entonces tras la puerta, se escuchó un golpe hueco que la hizo temblar.

Y se abrió.

Kidou apareció.

-¡Fudou! -Gritó desesperado entrando al pequeño boquete que hacían llamar habitación.

Fudou no se movió. Simplemente miró a Kidou y se sintió aliviado.

Kidou lo abrazó fuertemente y empezó a llorar en él.

-Fudou. -Decía. -Perdóname, perdóname. Fudou, fui tan estúpido, si yo te perdiera.

Fudou no decía algo, estaba en blanco.

Kidou se despabiló y besó su frente.

-Salgamos de aquí. -Dijo mirando a Fudou, quien seguía sin decir algo. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te pasa?

Fudou parpadeó.

-No esperaba que vinieras. -Dijo amargamente.

Kidou se quedó sin palabras.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó con voz quebrada.

Fudou apartó la vista.

-Gracias. -Dijo.

-¿Gracias? -Kidou no podía creerlo. -Fudou no tienes qué decirlo, yo te amo.

Pero éste empezó a llorar, cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios dejando ver algunos dientes.

-Quiero irme. -Dijo.

Kidou lo abrazó, y Fudou empezó a llorar en él.

-Perdóname. -Continuó diciendo Kidou. Completamente arrepentido de todo lo que había hecho.

-No importa. -Respondió Fudou.

Y abrió los ojos asustado. Contuvo el aliento y se apartó de Kidou.

Éste volteó el rostro y al instante el cuerpo entero.

Varios hombres del Seitei les impedían el paso.

Kidou mantuvo a Fudou tras él y apretó los dientes.

-No te preocupes, no volverán a tocarte. -Dijo Kidou muerto de cólera.

Entraron de tres en tres.

Kidou detuvo al primero.

Éste se le arrojó encima, con toda la saña posible. Kidou lo aferró del rostro, clavando agresivamente sus dedos y uñas en sus cuencas y lo arrojó con todas sus fuerzas contra uno de sus compañeros.

Otro más logró asestarle un golpe en el labio haciéndolo trastabillar.

-¡Kidou! -Gritó Fudou muerto de miedo.

Éste, desorientado, sintió un segundo golpe y cayó de espaldas contra una pared. Antes de que pudieran volver a atacarlo, detuvo el brazo de su atacante y lo giró fuertemente logrando quebrárselo.

Se oyó un terrible crujido, seguido de los gritos de un hombre hasta desfallecer. Mientras, Kidou esquivaba los puños del tercer individuo, y le asestó un golpe en la mejilla derecha, uno más en la izquierda y finalmente lo aferró de la ropa y pateó su estómago con la rodilla fuertemente.

-¡No! ¡Déjenme! -Oyó de pronto.

Dos hombres jalaban a Fudou del brazo. El suéter lo traía casi en el antebrazo y colgaba más abajo de sus muslos.

Kidou apartó a uno de encima y al tenerlo frente a él, golpeó bruscamente su quijada haciéndolo retroceder al instante.

Pero un tercero apareció detrás de Kidou y lo sujetó de los brazos.

El que quedaba arrojó a Fudou y le asestó un golpe fuerte a Kidou en la boca del estómago, sacándole el aire.

Kidou toció y le temblaron las rodillas.

-¡No! -Fudou corrió dolido para detener a aquel hombre. Se le arrojó encima por la espalda y lo aferró de los ojos. -¡Cobarde! -Gritó furioso.

Pero aquel sujeto logró aferrarle las manos y se dejó caer sobre la pared. Fudou gritó y cayó en el suelo.

Aquel hombre lo levantó por el cuello y lo hizo ponerse de pie con brusquedad.

Los ojos de Kidou relampaguearon debajo de aquellos anteojos. Apretó los dientes horriblemente, una poderosa cólera se apoderaba de él. Se zafó de aquel hombre con un increíble y rápido forcejeo.

Éste intentó detenerlo, pero Kidou lo golpeó logrando quebrarle media dentadura.

Y cuando fue tras el hombre que ahogaba a un moribundo Fudou; lo aferró de los cabellos y lo hizo hincarse.

Éste soportó el dolor, resistiéndose, y apretando más y más fuerte a Fudou.

-¡Lo mataré antes de que logres hacerlo conmigo! -Gritó riéndose.

El pobre Fudou empezaba a perder la conciencia.

Pero Kidou no iba a darse por vencido tan fácilmente.

Muerto de rabia, con aquel sentimiento extraño y nuevo invadiéndolo; golpeó fuertemente su nuca y después éste cayó de rodillas, intentando mantenerse consciente.

Fudou abrió los ojos de golpe, tosiendo, y cayó de rodillas respirando trabajosamente.

Aquel hombre que servía al Seitei, se puso de pie y se le arrojó encima a Kidou.

Empezaron a pelear en el suelo, dándose golpes salvajemente. Sujetaba a Kidou de la corbata intentando ahorcarlo, y éste intentaba detenerlo.

Ahora sin gafas, la ira podía verse manar de aquellos hermosos y afilados ojos escarlata. Las venas se marcaban ligeramente en ambas sienes, y estaba completamente enrojecido.

Kidou recibió un fuerte golpe en un costado y cayó de espaldas, con aquel hombre sobre él, impidiendo que se levantase; pues tenía su rodilla sobre el vientre de Kidou.

Sacó una navaja y la hoja de ésta se levantó soberbiamente con un sonido veloz. Brilló unos instantes antes de incrustarse en el cuello de Kidou.

O al menos eso intentó.

Kidou apartó el rostro.

El arma se clavó fuertemente en el suelo, y cuando su amo intentó sacarla, Kidou aprovechó para arrastrarse y asestarle una patada en el cuello a su captor.

Éste cayó de lado con la navaja. Kidou esperaba verlo desfallecer, pero en lugar de ello se puso de pie y se le arrojó encima con el arma.

Kidou saltaba y se hacía para atrás esquivando la veloz hoja de aquella navaja.

Fudou parecía haber recobrado la conciencia y miró sorprendido la escena: Un hombre joven, tal vez no mayor a Kidou, huesudo y blanco; asestaba fríos y relucientes manotazos al aire. Kidou los esquivaba y esperaba su oportunidad de atacar.

No eran manotazos, eran ataques, y una navaja era la que los encabezaba.

Uno de ellos logró alcanzar a Kidou y rasgó su camisa. Éste contuvo el aliento con un gemido y esperó a defenderse de un contraataque.

Finalmente Kidou se arrojó al suelo, cayó de manos y se barrió pateándole las espinillas al sujeto. Éste cayó de rodillas, dispuesto a enterrarle la navaja a Kidou en alguno de los tobillos, pero Kidou pateó su rostro y logró que sus manos soltaran la navaja.

Se puso de pie de un brinco y alzó al sujeto por el cuello de la camisa, lo golpeó una vez tras otra hasta que le rompió la nariz. Aquel sujeto trastabillaba e intentaba en vano atacar; estaba empezando a marearse.

Kidou finalmente le asestó un último golpe en el rostro, y cayó de espaldas, inconsciente.

Hubo un silencio.

Kidou jadeaba y sentía la sangre invadir su boca. Se limpió el sudor de la frente con la manga y siguió viendo a su rival en el piso, finalmente vencido.

Fudou se puso de pie.

Y se arrojó a los brazos de Kidou llorando.

-¿Estás bien? -Preguntó temeroso.

-Lo estoy. -Respondió Kidou abrazando fuertemente a su esposo. -Vámonos ya.

Se tomaron de las manos y corrieron hacia la puerta.

-¡No, espera! -Fudou se soltó y corrió tras los lentes de su esposo. Una vez en sus manos, corrió a encontrarse con él.

Se sujetaron de las manos y salieron finalmente de aquel horrible lugar.

Echaron a correr subiendo velozmente las escaleras y recorriendo los iluminados pasillos de aquellas instalaciones.

De vez en cuando se detenían contra la pared, esperando a que los guardias pasaran, y nuevamente continuaban su camino.

Kidou corría con Fudou a más no poder, sin soltarse ni un solo momento de las manos.

Finalmente, cuando se encontraban a escazos metros de la planta baja, donde todas las recepcionistas y oficinistas se encontraban; donde nadie podría dañarlos sin temer el asombro de los empleados que ignoraban las verdaderas intenciones del Seitei, fueron interceptados.

Ishido Shuuji se postró frente a ambos seriamente.

Kidou se detuvo y Fudou tras él. Ambos, con los ojos bien abiertos.

Ishido se adelantó y se cruzó de brazos, mirándolos fijamente.

-Así que creían que se saldrían con la suya. -Dijo seriamente. -A tan pocos metros de la seguridad de unas recepciones, tan cerca de una puerta abierta que da a la avenida principal de la ciudad.

-¡No te acerques! -Gritó Kidou retrocediendo, y colocando los brazos a la altura de la cadera, en posición de ataque, para proteger a Fudou. Éste sujetaba a Kidou de los hombros, y miraba a Ishido a los ojos, sorprendido, y temeroso.

-No te preocupes, no pienso hacerles daño. -Dijo Ishido. -No sólo porque no me conviene que se escuche un escándalo. -Dijo, y esta vez recelosamente. -Sino porque jamás me atrevería a matarte.

Kidou hizo una horrible mueca de desagrado.

-Tal vez no pueda decir lo mismo de él, y eso tú lo sabes.

Fudou entrecerró los ojos, esta vez, nervioso y un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo.

-Si intentases dañarlo nuevamente,

-Ahórrate tus amenazas. -Interrumpió Ishido sin interés en querer pelear. -Váyanse ahora, váyanse antes de que de verdad me arrepienta de no haberlos matado.

-Gouenji. -Susurró Kidou. Pero esta vez con bastante tristeza en su voz.

Sin embargo reaccionó.

Tomó a Fudou de la mano, y echaron a correr pasando a la izquierda del Seitei. Éste entornó la vista y los miró fijamente, escrutándolos con terrible frialdad.

Un leve y frío viento terminó con aquella escapatoria, tras abrirse por en medio, una amplia puerta con el rotulo "Área Restringida" del lado contrario; haciendo que el cabello de aquel el Seitei, se levantara levemente cerca de su oído. Y dejando ver entonces, un enorme y maravilloso piso; lleno de gente bien vestida que iba y venía con papeles y atendía llamadas importantes.

Las mismas que miraron a Fudou y Kidou sorprendidas, olvidando por completo sus deberes. Mirando anonadadas a una pareja de muchachos de aspecto demacrado, que corrían con todo lo que sus piernas daban, corriendo jadeantes hasta el otro lado, hasta la enorme y reluciente puerta de cristal abierta de par en par: A su salvación.

Corriendo desesperados tomados de la mano. El primero, conduciendo la marcha, con varios golpes y heridas. Un bonito traje con varias rasgaduras y el rostro lleno de rasguños.

Y el segundo, ligeramente más bajo, siguiendo desesperado a su compañero. Con un bonito suéter flojo que le llegaba hasta los hombros, cubriendo parte de sus manos hasta dejar únicamente visibles los dedos índice, medio y anular de cada mano. Con unos gruesos lentes verdes, doblados en la mano izquierda, aferrados fuertemente.

Corrieron ante las miradas de todos ellos.

Y finalmente sintieron el aire recibirlos hostilmente.

Un viento golpeó sus rostros al salir por fin de aquel lugar. Y con semblante demacrado, echaron a correr calle abajo, perdiéndose entre la multitud que llevaba compras en las manos, comida, a sus propios hijos, o simplemente tomaban al ser a quien amaban.

Fudou y Kidou echaron a correr hasta que sus piernas no pudieron más, ya muy lejos de aquel lugar.

Y entonces se abrazaron y empezaron a llorar.

Ya muy entrada la noche, caminaron rumbo a casa.

Kidou se había quitado el saco, y cubría el menudo y bonito cuerpo de Fudou con él. Lo abrazó y condujo a casa, como si fuera a perderse, o no conociera aquel camino.

Ninguno habló después de haber llorado, simplemente caminaron, y pensaron en cientos de cosas.

Al llegar a casa, la puerta continuaba abierta, pero no corrían peligro y ambos lo sabían. Entraron y se estremecieron. Solamente las estrellas y la luna iluminaron aquella casa.

Fudou se apartó de Kidou, con el saco todavía sobre sus hombros. Kidou lo miró marcharse, pero no dijo algo.

A los pocos instantes, Fudou regresó con una cajita blanca sobre las manos.

-Siéntate. -Dijo. -Vamos a curarte esas heridas.

Kidou sonrió débilmente, y asintió con la cabeza.

Se sentaron en la sala, con una tenue luz que provenía de una larga y elegante lámpara de piso, que se encontraba en la esquina de aquella moderna sala.

Fudou curaba sutilmente a su esposo. Con cuidado, para no lastimarlo, y con completa dedicación.

Kidou tomó de pronto su mano, y se miraron a los ojos.

-Si yo pudiera hacer algo para regresar el tiempo y haberte evitado tantos problemas. -Dijo tristemente. -Si pudiera haberme dado cuenta de que estuve a punto de perderte, no por culpa del Seitei, sino por culpa mía.

Fudou apretó los labios.

-Estábamos tan bien. -La voz de Kidou se quebró. -He sido tan estúpido anteponiendo cosas sin valor, antes que a ti. A ti que desde hace tanto te he amado.

Fudou empezó a llorar.

-Perdóname, no volveré a abandonarte. No volveré a dejarte solo nunca más.

Fudou asintió con la cabeza.

-No te vayas. -Kidou bajó la cabeza. -No quiero que te vayas de mi lado.

Fudou se restregó los ojos con el brazo izquierdo, y abrazó a Kidou.

-Sé que de todos modos, habrías ido a buscarme. -Dijo. -Aunque sea en el fondo, sentía que vendrías por mí. Que vendrías a rescatarme.

Kidou lo rodeó y lo acurrucó en su pecho.

-Que todo aquello a lo que ahora te dedicabas, no podría más que todo lo que tú y yo hemos pasado juntos. Que tu amor por mí era más grande que el mismo Seitei.

Y suspiró cerrando los ojos.

Kidou besó su cabeza, y también cerró los ojos.

Y permanecieron abrazados, hasta el amanecer.


	19. Nuestro Último Camino

**III**

**Nuestro último camino**

Tras casi dos meses de la captura de Fudou, él y Kidou se cuidaban mutuamente las espaldas.

Nunca estaba incomunicados y solían llamarse por teléfono cuando llegaban a algún lugar o notaban algo sospechoso cerca de ellos.

Fueron a la ciudad contigua, y se reunieron con Hiroto, quién tenía una tienda de armas. Ahí mismo organizaron un cuartel, al cual escaparían si existían problemas. También se reunían con el resto de la resistencia que no podía llegar hasta la ciudad Inazuma, principalmente, para evitar sospechas.

Era de esperarse que el Seitei intentara algo contra los miembros de la resistencia, ya había atrapado a Fudou para intentar detener todo el avance que su esposo había logrado; pero por más increíble que parezca, no intentó nada más.

Claro, al menos no directamente.

Fue por esas fechas, casi a los veinticuatro años de Kidou; que se creó un ministerio.

El Ministerio de Regulación para Viajes en el Tiempo.

Aunque era técnicamente plausible hacer semejante cosa, en términos legales, la idea fue bastante extraña. Un joven abogado fue quien intentó apelar la creación del Ministerio alegando que el Señor Ishido Shuuji no tenía si quiera motivos concretos para pedir la creación de semejante dependencia.

Aún así, Ishido se salió con la suya, aunque no como él esperaba.

El Ministerio bien era partidario de la ideología del Quinto Sector, pero la mayoría de quienes estaban al frente, eran personas totalmente imparciales. Fue conformado por doce ministros en leyes, físicos, abogados e ingenieros.

Yuuki Tachimukai, quien se volvió el abogado personal de Kidou; fue quien intentó evitar que Ishido se saliera con la suya, sin resultados.

La vida en aquel entonces empezó a volverse tranquila de cierto modo. Kidou olvidó por completo al Seitei y se concentró en su matrimonio con Fudou, y en el equipo de Raimon.

Sin embargo, a las pocas semanas, fue cuando aquella idea se le vino a la mente.

Era una tarde nublada, un día jueves. Hacía fresco y no tardaba en llover. Cerca de las seis de la tarde, y aún con un poco de luz en el cielo gris y blanco; Kidou llegó a casa.

Pero no llegó solo.

-Pasen. -Dijo contento. Y se hizo a un lado de la puerta, recargándose en ella.

Una sonrisa pequeña se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Vaya, pero qué bonita casa. -Dijo un chico, una vez que entró.

-Sí, usted tiene un muy buen gusto, entrenador. -Dijo otro, con una voz emocionada.

-Te lo agradezco. -Dijo Kidou cerrando la puerta, una vez que el último entró.

Eran niños de Raimon: El primero de ellos era Hikaru Kageyama. Le seguía Masaki Kariya, y al final Kyosuke Tsurugi.

Kidou los había invitado a comer, ya que Masaki tuvo la maravillosa idea de querer importunarlos: Se había estado burlando de que el entrenador hablaba demasiado sobre Kageyama y su forma de dar pases. Kariya se mofó diciendo que terminaría yendo a su casa para comer; y Kidou, al oír esto, aceptó la idea. Dejando a Kariya en blanco y a Kageyama muy emocionado.

Y Tsurugi, simplemente se unió por petición de Kageyama.

Kidou los condujo adentro y éstos atravesaron la sala, la cocina y el comedor. Al llegar a la cocina, Kariya volteó y frunció el ceño.

-Éste de aquí es Fudou. -Habló Kidou mientras los guiaba hasta el comedor. -Es mi esposo.

Fudou, quien picaba pimientos con las mangas remangadas y el cabello atado en coleta; daba la espalda a la fila india que cruzaba su casa.

-Mucho gusto, muchachos. -Habló Fudou sin dejar de picar los pimientos. -En un momento la cena estará lista.

Finalmente llegaron al comedor.

Kidou se sentó en el lado izquierdo, frente a Masaki; éste estaba a la diestra de Hikaru, y éste a su vez a la diestra de Kyosuke.

Llegó Fudou, cargando una charola de guisado. Tenía el cabello suelto y se había quitado el delantal y puesto el suéter.

Un delicioso olor invadió aquella sala.

-Que bien huele. -Dijo Kariya con una mirada pícara.

-Te lo agradezco. -Respondió Fudou colocando la charola en el medio. -Pueden servirse.

No lo dijo dos veces.

Kariya se sirvió el plato entero, Hikaru esperó apenado su turno y Kyosuke simplemente se cruzó de brazos esperando que ambos terminaran.

Kidou y Fudou contemplaron la escena bastante sonrientes.

En la mitad de la cazuela había puré de patatas, y en el resto arroz y guisado de puerco.

Kariya comía tan rápido y con tanta devoción que parecía que se los ojos se le cristalizaban: -¡Nn-nunca-había-comido! ¡Comido algo tan bueno! -Decía con la boca llena.

Hikaru era bastante renuente y comía despacio, saboreando cada cosa. Y Kyosuke, estaba demasiado ensimismado en su porción que no notaba a los demás.

-Me da mucho gusto que los hayas traído. -Dijo Fudou alegremente.

Casi al término de la cena, fue cuando la verdadera conversación comenzó.

Kariya, tras haber devorado cuatro platos y medio; ahora les contaba al entrenador y a su esposo sobre las cosas que sabía del Quinto Sector. Le siguió Tsurugi, quien obviamente tenía muchas más que contar.

Hikaru simplemente escuchaba sorprendido, al igual que Fudou y Kidou.

-¿Qué pasa, amor? -Preguntó Fudou, mientras le servía más puré de papas a Kidou.

Kidou frunció el ceño.

-Creo que algo indudablemente no anda nada bien en esa tregua que el Quinto Sector nos ha propuesto. -Dijo.

Todo mundo lo miró sorprendido.

-Tengo varias preguntas. -Dijo. -Pero no creo que Tsurugi pueda responderlas todas. Sin embargo, mañana ya hablaremos de ellas.

Tsurugi asintió.

Casi a las ocho treinta, los niños se fueron. Agradeciendo inmensamente la comida.

Kariya parecía el más renuente a dejar la casa.

Cuando Fudou y Kidou se quedaron solos, y empezaron a levantar la mesa; fue cuando Kidou le habló a Fudou sobre su plan.

-¿Sabes? -Preguntó mientras secaba los platos. -La tregua del Quinto Sector, el Ministerio y todos los juegos que aparentemente ya podemos tener "libremente"; tienen que ver con lo que te voy a decir.

Fudou dejó un momento su tarea de terminar de lavar los platos, y escuchó a su esposo.

-Me pone nervioso que Ishido intente controlar una simple ida y vuelta al futuro o al pasado. -Dijo un poco molesto. -Seguramente que está planeando obtener una ventaja viajando hacia atrás.

"-Y quiere asegurarse de que nadie más lo siga o detenga. Por esa razón ha insistido tanto en crear un Ministerio, para que nadie pueda decirle algo.

Fudou asintió y frunció el ceño.

-Quiero que viajemos al pasado, y avisemos a nosotros mismos de todo esto. -Dijo Kidou seriamente.

Fudou hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-¿Quieres-decir? ¿Contarles todo sobre el Quinto Sector? ¿Decirles quién es el Seitei e impedir-

-No, no, creo que me expresé mal. -Interrumpió Kidou arrepentido. Y con bastante melancolía al recordar al Seitei.

A Gouenji.

-Quiero decir, que nos encarguemos de juntar a Fudou y Kidou. -Pareció recobrar el semblante. -Que se empiecen a cuidar el uno al otro. Que eviten todas esas cosas que pasaron, que le pongan un alto al Seitei de modo que este no sospeche.

-Quieres decir, que los hagamos enamorarse. -Fudou sonrió.

Kidou asintió con la cabeza sonriente: Sí, algo así.

Fudou soltó una risita tan parecida a la que solía soltar, que Kidou casi se ríe de la emoción.

-Y pensar que deseaba tanto estrangularte. -Fudou entrecerró los ojos, y éstos brillaron hermosamente. -Me pregunto qué terminará pasando si vamos a verlos.

-Seguro que será muy interesante. -Respondió Kidou.

Cuando la noche finalmente cubrió aquella parte de la ciudad, Fudou y Kidou ya estaban casi listos.

Estaban en su habitación, y se miraban a los ojos tomándose de las manos.

-¿Estás listo? -Preguntó Kidou.

-Sí, sí estoy listo. -Respondió Fudou.

-Antes que nada, quiero darte algo. -Kidou sacó del bolsillo un cronómetro y lo metió en el bolsillo del suéter de Fudou. -Por cualquier cosa, de ese modo tendremos dos dispositivos. Él también trae un rastreador, al igual que mi reloj.

Fudou asintió con la cabeza.

Volvieron a tomarse de las manos.

Y desaparecieron.

...

Una mañana, Fudou se despertó y caminó soberbiamente a la cocina.

Sin interés, se dispuso a abrir el refrigerador y tomar un poco de leche fresca.

-Buenos días. -Oyó que alguien le decía.

Fudou se detuvo y se sobresaltó. Miró a su derecha, y contempló a un muchacho de brazos cruzados, recargado contra la pared. Justo a la izquierda del refrigerador.

-Fudou-kun. Creo que deberías comer una tostada, la mermelada de la isla es deliciosa, hasta tú lo reconoces. -Habló sonriente aquel jovencito.

-¿Pero qué demon-? -Fudou se sobresaltó. -Tú-tú eres. -Se estremeció. -¿Qué está pasando? ¿Pero de dónde has llegado? Te pareces tanto a m-

-¡Soy tú! -Respondió Akio. -¡Soy tú diez años en el futuro!

Fudou tragó saliva.

...

Kidou se encontraba caminando rumbo a la casa. Haruna había olvidado su cámara por simple error, y él mismo se había ofrecido a traerla.

Cuando cruzaba el pasillo, escuchó una voz.

-Creo que Haruna estaba equivocada, la cámara la dejó sobre la hielera, verás que Aki se da cuenta y se lo hace saber. -Se detuvo.

Y miró sorprendido a quien se acercaba.

-¿Pero? -Kidou abrió los ojos sin poder creerlo.

-Vamos, Kidou. -Empezó a decir Yuuto. -No esperarás que Haruna tenga todo bien presente, a veces a ella se le van las cosas, es normal. Nadie es perfecto. -Sonrió. -¿No crees?

-Pero tú- ¡Tú eres yo! ¡¿Cómo puede ser algo así?

-Hay mucho que explicar. -Yuuto lo tomó de los hombros y le dio la vuelta. -Ahora, vamos a dar un paseo.

Lo condujo cruzando el pasillo, al igual que Akio lo hacía con su pequeña versión, sacándolo de la cocina.

De pronto, Kidou y Fudou se encontraron en la misma posición. Abrieron los ojos quedándose sin palabras, mirando cada uno a la versión adulta de su rival.

Y luego..

-Querido Kidou, te presento a Fudou...*****

_*Y entonces todo comenzó de nuevo._


End file.
